New Age
by purple-roses18
Summary: Thanos has won, destroying half the universe's population, including some of our favorites, heroes and villains alike. However, what if they aren't really gone? This fic follows some of our favorite heroes and villains reborn, with no memory of their last lives, aside from fleeting dreams and nightmares, trying to control powers they have no idea of.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Roses (some of you may know that) and this is my first Marvel fic!

This fic is based off a Tumblr post, though I can't find the original now.

If I can manage to find the post, I'll link it so you guys can at least read it.

Also, just as a warning- While I won't turn away constructive criticism (though I probably won't specifically ask for it, either), I won't tolerate any hateful criticism. It will be ignored, if not deleted.

The ending sucks, I'm sorry.

Finally, please note that Loki and Gamora both are wearing a glamour. Yes, I'm aware Gamora doesn't have magic in GOTG. It's a headcanon.

Now, I think that's about it, so I'll get right into the story. I hope you enjoy!

 **Warnings: Spoilers for Infinity War, profanity**

 **Word Count: 1116**

* * *

 _Strangled breaths heaved through Loki. His throat burned, and he could feel his bones being crushed under the hand on his neck. Terror ripped through him. He could feel tears running down his face. Finally, to his horror, his bones snapped. Everything faded to black._

With a with a jolt, Loki's eyes flew open. He was covered in a cold sweat, his hair sticking to his neck. Breathing heavily, he pushed himself up. With trembling hands, he reached up and rubbed his eyes, before looking around. Same old bed he had gone to sleep in. Same forest green walls with same old posters hanging on them.

He'd been having the nightmare for years. Standing in a ship, the famous Thor bound behind him. In front of him, Thanos, the titan who had wiped out half the planet. With fear thrumming through his veins, he pulled out a dagger, pointing it straight at the monster's throat. Before he could even make touch the purple skin, magic caught his arm, leaving him frozen. Then, with only a few words breathed out first, Thanos lifted him in the air, slowly squeezing the air out of Loki, before snapping the bones underneath the pale skin.

Before the boy could continue his thoughts on the nightmare, his door shook, causing a bang to echo around the room. While he drew in a sharp breath, a meow was heard from behind the door. Muttering under his breath, he stood up. Stalking over to the door, he pulled it forward to find his cat, Indie, plopped in front of him, eyes wide and staring at him.

"Stupid cat. ...Well, are you coming?" Loki asked, raising a brow at his cat as he turned back to his bed.

Indie trotted in behind the boy, and his other cat, Echo, trailed after them.

Indie was a fat grey cat, with piercing green eyes and a long, bushy tail. His fur stood up on his back, and fluff was spread in all directions behind his ears. This was the cat that took pleasure in annoying his family, constantly trying to start fights with Echo. He seemed to be trying to do everything in his power to disturb Loki's sleep schedule.

Echo was a small, silky tuxedo cat, her blue eyes piercing. While she wasn't as pretty as Indie, with her nub of a tail (a result of being attacked by her last owner's dog), she made up for it by being much more mellow and sweet. She wasn't loud or pushy (well, unless food was involved), and when Indie fought, walked away.

Now that you know about the cats, let's get back to the story, shall we?

Once he was settled back on his bed, he reached over to his nightstand, pulling his laptop to him. While Echo curled up on his legs and Indie stretched out next to him, Loki opened a new tab, typing in Tumblr and seeing it appear in seconds on the screen.

Pulling up his messages, he clicked on Gamora's username. He knew she'd still be awake, she always was. He didn't usually know _what_ she was doing, but he also didn't really care to know.

After typing in a message- a simple ask if she was awake, because even if he knew she was, he still had to ask- he opened another tab and typed in the first thing that came to mind, looking for something to do. He googled "Avengers," and, of course, 60,000,000 results came up.

Articles about Thanos and the Battle of Wakanda filled the majority of the page. Still, there were some articles about Ultron, as well as articles about the Sokovia Accords. Old news.

Clicking on images, he watched the screen fill up with random images of the avengers. Most of them seemed to be about Tony Stark and Thor, Loki noted. It didn't really surprise him- Tony Stark was rich and famous, and Thor was the one who killed Thanos. Not to mention, he was a literal god.

Switching back to Tumblr, he saw Gamora responded. Asking why he was awake, then asking if he wanted to sneak out.

"Typical. What do you think, Echo? Should I?" He mused, glancing down at the cat. She yawned in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

He replied, then shut his computer. Once he plugged it in, he swung his legs over the bed, hopping up. Sliding his boots on and shrugging his jacket on, Loki grabbed his phone and wallet before hopping over to the window, sliding it open before hopping out.

Luckily for him, his apartment was right next to the fire escape, making it easy for him to sneak out whenever he wanted to.

Darting down the stairs, he let himself fall to the ground. Straightening, he strolled forward, glancing up and down the sidewalk.

Gamora was strutting around the corner at the end of the street. Her messy black hair was pulled into a ponytail, hanging off her shoulder. She wore a black jacket, a purple shirt underneath. Along with her black jeans, she wore high-heeled boots.

"Surprised you showed," she said as she approached. "Usually you come up with some dumb excuse to stay behind."

He glared at her. "Hello to you, too. And they're not dumb excuses. Now, do actually have an idea on what we're going to do?"

"Obviously. Apparently, shits going down right now, so the Avengers are here. We're going to watch them kick ass," she explained, grinning.

"More likely they'll get _their_ asses kicked," Loki muttered, pulling up the collar of his jacket. Stupid winter.

Rolling her eyes, Gamora turned and sprinted down the street, before stopping midway. Turning around, she beckoned him forward. He groaned, trotting after her.

Fifteen minutes later, the two were three blocks away from Stark Tower, and both of them could here fighting happening above them.

Loki darted to the corner, Gamora following closely. Sticking his head out from behind the building, he looked up.

It was the middle of the night, so he couldn't make out much. He could, however, make Ironman's suit flying above him, and he could see Thor, standing atop Stark Tower, summoning lighting with the Stormbreaker.

"Who are they fighting?" Gamora asked, staring from behind him. "Hydra? The Black Order?"

"Everyone in the Black Order is dead, moron. And I can't see, it's too dark," he snapped, shoving her back.

A roar of thunder stopped her from responding, though it did get her to emit a shriek. Before Loki could ask what was wrong, she grabbed his arm and yanked him back. They both narrowly missed being hit by a monstrous bolt of lighting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm back!

I'm going to try to update this as much as I can, so I can almost guarantee there'll be steady updates for the next month or so.

Also, mainly to the people on Archive of Our Own and Tumblr, I post this on many different platforms, some of which don't allow me to reply to comments directly. So, my solution to that is replying to them in the author's notes, here. Even if I reply to your comment directly, it'll also be included here.

 **JediStarkXaiveriDivergent11 or Obi** : First, thank you. I'm so glad you like it! As for the powers, don't worry! They'll all get their powers back eventually, as well as some they didn't have before (coughGamoracough). It'll just take some time!

 **Reindeerlady:** Thank you so much! And they will, don't worry!

 **Rasi10:** Thanks :)

 **Warnings: Profanity**

 **Word Count: 1067**

* * *

"What the fuck?! Why is he shooting at us?" Gamora shrieked.

Loki looked back at her. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated. He could've sworn her grey-green eyes turned purple, but they were normal a moment later.

"He didn't. There's gotta be someone near us he was shooting at- which means we have to go, right now," he realized.

Without waiting for her response, he turned and raced down the street. Sure, she was his friend- one of his best friends, along with Mantis, but that didn't mean he was willing to get killed because she didn't run.

Once he had made it to the end of the next street, he turned back, looking for her. Luckily, it seemed she had enough sense to run- until she turned the corner at the last street, trying to get a better view of the fight.

"What the hel- she's gonna get herself killed- jesus christ! You know what-" Loki hissed, picking at his palm.

He wasn't willing to die for her, no matter how close they were. Still, he didn't want her to die either.

"Who in their right mind runs to try and watch a fight?!" He growled.

Shaking his head, he took a wild look around. Nothing, nothing, nothing- wait. His eyes landed on a fire escape, just visible from the side of the building.

With little thought, he ran for the fire escape. Leaping forward, he dragged himself up onto the platform.

While he knew that from above the building, he couldn't do much to help Gamora, it did help his racing nerves to be able to at least see her, or maybe what was happening.

As he leaped up the stairs, he tried to get a look of what was happening from between or above buildings. Of course, he could spot the lightning crashing from above. He could still see Ironman flying above, though he couldn't see what he was fighting with.

Finally, he made it to the roof (he really wished his fire escape reached to the roof). Swinging over the railing, he landed on the roof. Darting forward, he reached the edge of it. Kneeling down, he looked out.

He could make out a figure from the top of the building across the street.

"The Captain," he murmured, recognizing the silhouette.

Loki gazed down, eyes darting back and forth, searching for his friend. He made a quick sweep of the street below, and once he was sure she wasn't on the street, he figured she was at the corner.

"You idiot," he growled.

Raising his eyes, he continued watching the fight. While he couldn't make out what they were fighting, he could tell there were several of them, judging by the fact that everyone seemed to be fighting in different places.

He jerked back as a deafening rumble rang out. Eyes widening, he watched as the building across the street shook, before crumbling to the ground. Leaning forward, he tried to see if he could catch sight of what had caused the damage.

Hulk. Of course.

"The fight's getting closer-" Loki whispered, crawling back.

At this point, he didn't want them to see him. Well, he didn't want them to him in the first place, but now it was a matter of life or death. He didn't doubt that if any of them saw him, they'd attack first and ask questions. Especially Hulk. Hulk never asked questions first.

Sliding under the railing, he landed back on the fire escape. He darted down the steps.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered, hopping off the stairs and platform.

Ignoring the crashes, the thuds, the rumbling of apartments and other buildings collapsing, he raced back to his home. Turning, he slid into the space between the structures. Leaping onto the fire escape, he ran up the stairs for what felt like the millionth time that day. Sliding forward, he rolled into his room. He was greeted with a shriek. He'd landed on Indie.

"Shut up," he hissed, pushing himself over. Indie glared back.

He pulled himself up onto his bed, running a hand through his hair. Glancing over, he checked the time on his clock.

6:21 AM

So, it'd been- what? An hour and a half? Didn't feel like it. Loki thought he'd only been gone for twenty minutes.

"Guess time really does fly," he murmured.

Though Loki sounded calm, his rapid picking at his palm gave his fear away. He could still hear the fighting echoing through the streets, and was shocked by the fact that he didn't notice it before. It must have been farther away.

Wincing when a particularly loud roar echoed- the Hulk, no doubt- Loki stood, stalking out of his room. His parents' bedroom door was open, so obviously they weren't asleep. Turning into the lounge, he glanced around. Lounge? Empty. Kitchen? Empty.

He paced into the kitchen. "Looks like I have to the place to myself… again."

Reaching over, he grabbed a box of cereal, before turning and opening the fridge, grabbing one of the milk cartons left.

Once he had everything, he walked into the lounge, flipping over the couch and turning the TV. Immediately, a news broadcast filled the screen. It was talking about the fight, of course.

Thanos had more followers than those in the Battle of Wakanda, and they wanted revenge, Loki learned as he shoved cereal in his mouth.

The broadcast cut to a video of the fight. The video must have been recorded within the last half hour, because the sun was up. Loki watched as Thor was shown on the screen, shooting part of the army with lightning while fighting hand to hand with two aliens.

Then, it switched back to broadcaster, where they were talking about something a bit more interesting- an alien fighting against Thanos.

"Another Nebula, huh?" He asked himself, shoving more food in his mouth.

The broadcast cut to video again, a girl taking up the screen. She was a teen, around his age, with green skin and curly purple hair. The camera was to her back, her face out of view. She was holding one of the alien's guns, shooting at those around her.

Loki's eyes landed on her clothes. They looked just like Gamora's.

Quickly, with only a split-second to see, she turned, her face flashing past in the screen. Loki inhaled sharply.

It was Gamora.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi :)

So, guys, I'm going to start adding in little questions into these notes, so I can get to know you guys better (and because it could help me write some chapters). So, the question for this chapter is this: **Besides Loki and Gamora, who was your favorite character in Infinity War that died?**

Also, be on the lookout for a one-shot or two, because I'm starting to fall into writer's block and I write those to try and get out of it.

Anyway, reviews!

 **JediStarkXavierDivergent11+or+Obi:** Thanks! And yeah, that's kinda the concept I'm playing around with- basically, their past memories, as well as their powers, are buried down. So, if Loki or Gamora or any of the others feel threatened, some of their old memories or powers would surface.

 **AvengingLegoHobo:** Hi, welcome to the story! And thank you, I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

 **Warnings: Profanity**

 **Word Count: 1183**

* * *

Gamora had been at the end of the street, hidden behind the side of a building, watching the fight and silently ranting about Loki- seriously, who _wouldn't_ want to watch an Avengers fight?- when something screamed, sounding dangerously close to where she was.

Next thing she knew, one of the aliens was being flung at her, grey blood being splattered across the sidewalk. She leaped back, nearly tripping over the pieces of it's armor that had shattered. After a moment, she realized from it's stillness and unending stare that it was dead.

Inching forward, she peered around the wall, eyes wide with anticipation. On the sidewalk, not far from where she stood, the Captain and Nebula fought side by side, a pile of dead aliens surrounding them.

Pulling back, Gamora looked down at the dead being near her feet. Somehow, it had managed to keep hold of it's gun, even in death.

Gamora muttered under her breath,"if I have it, I have a chance at defending myself. If they see me with it, they'll fight first and ask questions later. And I don't even know how to use one of these things, god damnit! ...This is a terrible decision."

Leaning down, she pried the weapon from the creature's pitch black hands. She examined the gun as she stood back up and pushed herself against the wall.

"This… definitely is not an Earth gun. Fuck," she snapped, eyes wide.

She had no idea how to use this, and was about to toss it back on the ground, at its original owner, when a blast of light shot past her, inches from her face.

She leaped forward, off the wall, ducking as another blast echoed down the street. Eyes wide, she glanced up and caught sight of a furious looking alien glaring down at her, with a giant version of the gun Gamora held pointed at her.

With what she assumed was a burst of adrenaline, she pointed the gun up, firing at the creature. While she did so, a memory, or what felt like a memory, flashed through her mind.

She wasn't on Earth, though she couldn't put a name to the planet she was on. In her hands (which were green? Was she seeing that right?) was a gun identical to the one she was holding right now. She was facing off with some kind of monster, something that looked like a giant octopus. Around her, she realized the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ were fighting. She didn't recognize all of them, but she did recognize Rocket and Starlord.

It ended as quickly as it started. In seconds, she was back on the street in New York, facing off with an alien, Hulk roaring in the background. It seemed she got lucky, as the gun blasted right in its face.

Whipping around, she jumped back. She wanted to stay out of this fight as much as she could, and being in sight of anyone while holding a gun was the last thing that would keep her hidden.

Before she could try and plan something out, a hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back into a small crevice between buildings. She opened her mouth to scream, but their other hand- was it metal?!- clamped over her mouth, silently shushing her.

"Shut up," they-he hissed. "If anyone sees you with that, they'll kill you. Especially Thor and Stark."

"Who _are_ you?" Gamora snapped, wrenching her hand back.

"Does that really matter right now?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Considering you just dragged me in here makes it matter!" She snarled, and she heard him sigh,

With that, she looked him up and down. The shadows made it hard to make him out, but she could see him a little bit. He had dark brown hair that fell to his chin, and random parts of it stood up all over the place. He did, in fact, have a metal arm, though she couldn't make out much detail from it, most of it covered by his jacket.

"...Bucky. My name's Bucky," he finally replied, before grabbing her shoulders and tugging her back, farther into the tiny space.

She was about to shout at him, ask what he thought he was doing, before she was cut off by a roar, and one of the aliens slamming against the wall, inches from where she just stood.

"Watch out," he muttered, before seizing her wrist again and turning. "Come on, it's dangerous here."

"What were you doing here if it was dangerous?" Gamora asked as he led her down to the middle of the space.

"I was watching, same as you. Your friend was smart to ditch," he responded, turning and showing her an open, cracked window in the building to the left. "In here."

"He missed the fun." She crawled in through the opening, landing on the ground with a thud.

"He's alive. How'd you do that, by the way?" He asked, following her in.

"Do what?"

Pushing herself up, she looked down at Bucky, waiting for his lead.

"Shoot the gun. Turn green. You did turn green, right?" He said, hopping over debris, trotting to the other end of the room.

"Turn green? I don't think I can turn green. I don't think anyone from Earth can turn green, except Hulk." She raised a brow, trailing after him. "It must have been the light from the gun."

He shrugged, tugging a door that looked like it was about to fall off it's hinges open. "I guess. Come on, this leads into some apartments, and it'll be quicker and safer to go from there."

Gamora simply nodded, stepping through the doorway, ducking like the door was about to collapse on her. Bucky marched in after her, not nearly as careful. She had a feeling he went through this place a lot.

"So, how much do you do this, anyway? Sneak around in here?" She voiced her thoughts, glancing at him as he slid in next to her, gesturing to a staircase.

"More than I should. It's fun spying on the Avengers, though. Can't believe Stark moved them back into the tower," he said, grinning.

She nodded, jumping up the stairs. "Where'd you get the arm? And don't say a hospital, because from the looks of you, I don't believe that."

He glared at her. "Stark tossed out most of it- he didn't need it anymore, since The Winter Soldier died. I grabbed it, added some stuff to it, got it working."

"So… You got it from dumpster diving?" She asked, and his glare deepened.

"That's what you care about? Not the fact that I got the piece of scrap working?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

He turned at the top of the stairs, stalking to one of the doors to an apartment. She followed with a grin.

"Why'd you need it? And whose apartment is this?" She asked, glancing around as he opened the door, showcasing a small, messy lounge.

"Lost my arm in a car accident. This is my aunt's apartment. Now, shut up and follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello :)

So, every Wednesday there should be an update, at the least. This one is earlier because my schedule for this week changed a bit.

The question for this update is: **What was your favorite MCU movie so far?**

Mine was probably Thor Ragnorack, though I did love Avengers too.

This isn't the actual question, but I also would like to know if you guys would like more Gamora chapters, Bucky chapters, or Loki chapters? Or anyone else, once they come in.

Reviews!

 **FluffyKatFan:** I'm glad you like it! And I don't plan on ending it anytime soon, don't worry ;)

 **Thatnerdygirl:** This is also in response to the review above since both of you suggested her. I'll make sure to add in Wanda (as well as Pietro, my boi) soon!

 **Warnings: Slight Profanity**

 **Word Count: 1102**

* * *

Bucky stepped aside, gesturing into the room. The girl nodded, strutting inside, looking around with wide eyes. Once she was inside, he hopped in behind her.

"I never caught your name, by the way," he commented, kicking the door closed.

"Gamora," she replied, glancing at him before continuing her scan of the apartment. Her eyes landed on the stack of books piled up on the counter.

"'Gamora?' Like the Guardian?" He echoed.

Now she turned to face him, looking confused.

"'Guardian?' What guardian? What are you talking about?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Seriously? You don;t know? …There used to be a Guardian of the Galaxy named Gamora. She was Thanos's daughter, Nebula's sister. She joined the other Guardians after trying to escape from Thanos. Eventually, she went and tried to get one of the infinity stones with the others, and Thanos captured her. No one knows exactly what he did, but everyone knows he killed her. How'd you not know that? I get the Guardians aren't exactly as popular or well known as the Avengers, but come on!" He explained, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry, okay? I don't keep up with this kinda stuff much at all. ...Nobody knows what he did to her?" She threw her hands up, before lowering them in thought.

"...No. Thanos is dead now, so we can't ask him, and I doubt he would've told," Bucky said, eyes narrowed. "It'd probably have taken mind readers to find out, and the only mind readers Earth ever knew of are dead now, too."

She nodded, hopping up to sit on the barstool at the counter. She crossed her legs, leaning back on her elbows, propped against the marble. Bucky sat back on the armrest on the couch. Reaching down, he grabbed a screwdriver wedged between the cushions. He pulled his prosthetic off, tinkering with it.

Gamora's voice made him look up. "Who were the mind readers?"

"As far as I know, the only ones were The Scarlet Witch and Loki. There might have been more, but they're probably dead, too," he huffed, turning back to his arm.

"Do you think Loki's actually dead? I thought Thor said he would always fake his death," she murmured, snatching one of the books on the counter and carelessly flipping through it.

He rolled his eyes. She really didn't know much about this stuff, did she? For all her interest in the fight, she wasn't much of a fan of the heroes.

"Thor said he would fake his death and come back pretty quickly. The longest he disappeared was what? A year? Maybe two?" He replied, ignoring her scowl. "Do you know how long it's been since Loki died this time? How many years? _Fifteen._ There's no chance he's still alive."

"What are we waiting for, exactly?" She asked after a bit, tossing his book back onto the counter.

"I have to fix my arm. It got hit by debris from the fight. It'll be hard for me to show you how to get out safely when my arm is useless," he snapped back.

Gamora hopped up, turning to look out the window. "Is the fight still going on?"

"Even if it's not, it's not safe to go out there without knowing how. I guarantee you the buildings around here were damaged by the fight, and they'll be collapsing for the next couple days, until Stark gets an actual cleanup crew down here," Bucky explained, not bothering to look at the girl. "Why? You in a rush?"

"I wanna make sure my friend's okay."

"Give me five minutes, then we can go."

She nodded. He went back to fixing his arm.

From the corner of his eye, he watched as she moved, dropping down next to him on the couch. He figured she was going to turn on the TV, maybe try to figure out something about the fight, and was told the answer when a news broadcaster's voice suddenly filled the room.

He was reporting about what was going to be done about the attack, and how Earth was sick of this "war" with Thanos's followers. His coworker gave a bit of background on the war, something everyone knew. How Thanos had apparently conquered planets as well as destroy them, and how those planets had raged war on Earth for killing their leader. The only reason Earth hadn't been beat yet was because of the nine realms and their aid. It also helped that Rocket was still alive, and had plenty of planets in debt to him, and he could call on them for help.

The newsman stated how members of the United Nations are considering waging an attack on Thanos's planets, something they hadn't yet done. So far, for fifteen years, Earth had merely been on defense, trying to keep itself alive.

Heaving himself up, Bucky gestured to Gamora.

"C'mon, we can go now," he stated, and she leaped up and over the couch.

"How are we going to get out of here, if we can't go on the street?" She asked, skipping after him as he walked to the door.

"We're going to get a bit of help and then go through the street," he replied, waiting for her to exit before following, locking the door on the way out.

"Oka- if we just needed another person, why'd we wait?!" She asked, whipping around and scowling at him.

"Because she probably wasn't there until now, and because she wouldn't have taken us anywhere until my arm was fixed," he answered, ducking around her and knocking on the door across from him.

After a moment of waiting, shouts and crashes heard behind the door, it swung open, showing a teenager about their age with a more than annoyed look on her face.

She had wild, wavy red hair sticking up in random places, even worse than Bucky's. Her green eyes were narrowed, staring straight at Bucky. Behind her, a boy with white-blonde hair was watching them curiously.

"Barnes. What in hell do you want?" The redhead snarled, and Gamora noted there was a hint of a russian accent when she spoke.

Bucky raised his hands in defeat. "We need your help getting through the streets without getting crushed, Wanda. Any chance you can help?"

"Where do- 'we?'" She cut herself off, and looked over his shoulder, finally noticing Gamora. "Who's she?"

"This is Gamora, she needs to get out of here."

Wanda gave her a suspicious look, before turning to Bucky. He smiled nervously, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll help- just so you leave me alone."


	5. Chapter 5

Haha, hello…

I'm so sorry for the late update, as well as the fact that I haven't been able to reply to your comments! I've been out of town, and haven't gotten a chance to use my computer until now.

Now, because this is a late update, I'm going to get into it quickly. Reviews!

 **Reindeerlady:** I already replied to your first comment, so I'm just going to say this: Thank you! Honestly, I can't believe people like this story this much!

 **DreamingGirl:** Thank you! I'm so happy to hear that you enjoy this! And I'm glad you were able to find it in both places (honestly though, I kinda wish you didn't find it on here, because my old stories are just- *shudders*)

 **AvengingLegendHobo:** Oh god, I really love this comment- Thank you, once again, for your praise! And yes, it is them! My children- *weeps* they didn't deserve this shit ;-;

 **Warnings: Slight Profanity**

 **Word Count: 1010 (the next chapter will be longer I promise)**

* * *

Wanda stalked down the hallway, ignoring the chatter behind them. Pietro had struck up a conversation with the girl- Gamora, was it?- as soon as the party had exited the apartment. At the moment, they were talking about how Bucky and him had met.

Rolling her eyes, she glanced back at them. Her brother, as well Gamora, were laughing. Bucky was, too, but his was tinted with with embarrassment.

She knew the story well, considering she was apart of it.

She had been the first one to meet Bucky, in truth. She'd been wandering around an old, empty storage building (looking for a friend of hers, Vision. He had a habit of sneaking out to places he shouldn't.) when she'd tripped over him, quite literally.

He'd been sitting on the ground, leaning against a table when she'd fallen over his outstretched leg. Both of them had shrieked, not expecting there to be another person (at least, Wanda had expected someone on the ground).

When she sat up, her eyes landed on the object in his lap. She'd screamed again, not realizing the arm was a prosthetic. He'd, of course, quickly calmed her down, reassuring her that it was merely metal.

Before she went searching for Vision, she'd dragged her brother out of the apartment, forcing him to help her look. She'd told Pietro to search on the other side of the building, to make searching quicker. Still, at the sound of her scream, he was in room in seconds. Bucky was shoved onto the ground, a foot on his chest, before Wanda could comprehend what was happening.

She'd threw herself to her feet, shoving him off the boy. Even if he had scared her, she didn't want her brother hurting him.

After that, the boy introduced himself- Bucky Barnes, he had said- giving Pietor nervous glances every few moments. He'd snuck into the storage building because there was some scrap metal abandoned in it, and he was rebuilding the prosthetic arm she'd earlier.

After that, she'd explained to him that her and her brother had gone in there looking for a friend, Vision. He was amazed to hear how Vision was a robot, just as she and Pietro were. She told him how, because he was a robot, his curiosity about humans got him into trouble. Not to mention, since Ultron, robots weren't exactly accepted on Earth.

At the moment, that was the part of the story Pietro had reached. He, too, mentioned the prejudice against them.

"Better to be a robot than an alien," Gamora commented. "Even if they're harmless, if a human finds an alien, they'll be dead before dawn. It's terrible."

"Aliens killed half the population," Pietro pointed out, pointing an incredulous stare at her.

"Aliens helped try to save it. Thor's an alien, in case you forgot. Not to mention, the Guardians of the Galaxy," she replied.

"Are there even any aliens living on Earth anymore? I haven't heard about any since I was a kid," Bucky murmured.

"Probably not," Pietro said, but Gamora cut him off.

"Yeah, there are. You just need to look," she contradicted, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Have you met one?!" Bucky asked, eyes wide.

"Me? No, I haven't met one. A friend of mine has, though. That's who I'm going to find after this. Oh, and now that I think about it, how is she going to help us get out of here without getting crushed?" Gamora asked, glancing at Wanda.

"You didn't tell her?" She asked, glaring at Bucky. He shrugged.

"Figured it'd be cooler to show her," he explained.

"Yeah, that'll get her killed," she snapped.

Gamora looked between the three of them. "What? What is it? What can she do?"

"Wanda and Pietro have powers," he replied, and she gawked.

"We were born with them," Pietro explained. "Bucky thinks we might have inherited them from our parents, that they might have had some."

"Wanda can do all kinds of things. Her most notable are telepathy- she can read your mind and give you hallucinations- and reality warping," Bucky added. "Pietro is just really fast. Either of them could get us out of here, though I was thinking we go with Wanda's 'cause it looks cooler and doesn't make you wanna puke."

"Not my fault you can't handle a bit of speed," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"There's a difference between 'a bit of speed' and moving so fast nobody can see you," Bucky pointed out, giving Pietro a light shove.

"What's reality warping?" Gamora asked, interrupting the two.

"You're about to see," Wanda replied, pushing the door open.

The three of them stepped out onto the street. Wanda's eyes widened, and she could hear Pietro gasp behind her.

The street was destroyed. Around her, the buildings were falling to the ground. Car alarms filled the silence on the street, and the fight had left corpses littered on the cement. Fortunately, none were human. They were all aliens.

She gaped at the scene around her, unable to form words for a moment or two. "I… see why you needed my help."

"You can get us through this without getting crushed, right?" Bucky asked, glancing nervously at her.

"...If I die, I'm haunting your ass," she snapped.

Turning, she stalked down the street, the others following quietly. Or, at least Gamora and Bucky were quiet. Pietro wasn't particularly concerned with the danger- why would he be? If something went wrong, he could throw Wanda over his shoulder and be on the other side of the city in seconds. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong, though.

And, of course, something went wrong. One of the buildings still standing- the one that happened to be right next to the group, _obviously_ \- emitted a eerie rumble, and less than a minute later, started crumbling to the ground.

Ignoring Gamora and Bucky's shouts, Wanda lifted her hand. Red light started flowing out of her fingers, floating above. As it reached the damage, the falling debris over their heads froze, caught in the magic.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi!

To make up for being offline, here's another update :)

The question for this chapter is: **GOTG, Spiderman, or Avengers?**

 **DreamingGirl:** I know I say this in reply to basically every comment, but thank you so much! Comments like this are the reason I keep writing, honestly!

FluffyKatFan: Yeah, go Wanda! She's doing great *cries*. And I agree, that'd be amazing if they gave them a movie! They definitely deserve it. And thank you!

 **Warnings:**

 **Word Count: 1035**

* * *

Loki winced as the door slammed shut. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as his sister strutted in. Her hair, which she had put up last night, now flowed down her back, covering the cloth in jet black. Strands of it covered her piercing green eyes, identical to his at the moment.

"Were you at the fight?" She asked, tossing her bag down on the table and dropping down onto the cushions next to him.

"Hello to you, too," he muttered.

"Were you at the fight?" She repeated, narrowing her eyes.

"Gamora and I were there earlier, but I left when it started getting bad," he explained, and she nodded.

"Did she?"

He shook his head. She nodded again.

"At least you were smart enough to leave. The neighborhood's destroyed, buildings are collapsing everywhere, fires are starting from the wreckage. You're staying here until shit calms down," she ordered.

"Okay," he mumbled. "How'd you know I snuck out, anyway?"

"It's seven in the morning," she pointed out. "The only time you're awake before ten is when we have school or when you sneak out at night."

"Shut up," he muttered.

She laughed, but didn't reply. Instead, she reached over him, grabbing the remote. Turning her gaze to the TV, she started flipping through channels. Finally, she stopped, and the show she let play was American Horror Story.

"You're just going to… stay here?" He asked, giving her a cautious glance.

"We don't have anywhere else to go," she replied, not bothering to look at him.

He was about to reply, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hela pushed herself up, stalking over to the door. He watched as she tugged it open, gave one look to their visitors, and hopping back onto the couch a moment later. He gave her a curious glance before turning to see who was at the door. Gamora trotted in from the doorway, and he immediately threw himself over the couch, rushing to her side.

He snatched her wrist, ignoring her muttered protest, and dragging her to his room. Once he arrived, he dropped her arm, practically flinging himself down onto the bed.

Over her shoulder, he saw more figures approaching, and realized when she had spoken, she'd been telling him about the others.

"Did you have to drag me in here?" She asked, rubbing her wrist.

One of the people she dragged in, a boy with brown hair, wearing a ragged sweater and grey gloves (or, glove. Only one of his hands was grey.) sat down at his desk, glancing between Gamora and Loki.

The girl she'd brought with slid down on the floor, underneath his shelves, and the blonde boy dropped down next to her, crossing his legs.

"Yes. God damnit, I was worried you were dead!" He snarled, throwing his hands up. "Then I saw you on the news, and you were- you weren't even you. You were green! And then you come here with- with them! ...Who are they, anyway?"

"Why do you all keep saying I was green? Seriously, that's not even possible. It must've been light from the gun," she replied, rolling her eyes. "And these are people who helped me get here without dying.

"That's Bucky-" she pointed at the boy near his desk.

"-That's Wanda-" The girl near the shelves.

"-And that's Pietro-" The boy next to her.

"How'd they get you here without dying? Hela told me about the damage, and I could hear the buildings falling," he asked, tilting his head.

She nodded towards Wanda.

"She got us here. Show him," Gamora encouraged, grinning when she nodded.

Loki watched as she waved her hand, eyes widening as red magic flowed from her palm, towards his desk. He gaped as it reached his desk, lifting one of the several pens laying on into the air.

"Jesus christ," he stammered as she dropped it again.

"Ta da," Wanda said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She even added jazz hands.

He stared at her, mouth agape. Behind him, Indie hissed, tail fluffing up. Echo glared, but did not make a sound. Finally, he turned to Gamora.

"And- and the others? Do they have powers?" He asked, giving Pietro an awed glance.

"Apparently, Pietro is fast. Like, unbelievably fast. I haven't seen it. And Bucky doesn't have powers, he has a metal arm," she replied, and Bucky rolled up his sleeve to prove it.

Loki nodded, eyes latched onto the metal limb. Bucky grinned at the wonder in his eyes.

"Hela's actually here, huh?" Gamora stated, and Loki looked back at her. "She's almost never here, and when she is, she's ignoring your existence."

"The only time she isn't here is when you are," he contradicted, and she smirked.

"Doesn't like me, huh?" She asked, feigning hurt.

Hela's voice cut her off. "Not really, no."

Gamora whipped around, scowling at the older girl. Hela ignored it, her eyes on Loki. Wanda and Pietro glanced up at her, waiting for her to lash out. Bucky looked down at the books on Loki's desk.

"C'mon," she ordered, gesturing for him to follow her. She pointed at Gamora, as well. "Both of you. You have visitors."

"What? Who?" He asked, heaving himself up and trailing after her. Gamora was on his heels.

"Turns out when you were at the fight, you caught someone's interest," she explained, and Gamora froze.

"What do you mean? Who's here?" She asked, and Loki gave her a confused look when he realized her tone, her voice, was tinted with fear.

"You'll see," Hela snapped, stalking forward, to the lounge.

Loki reached back, trying to get a hold on Gamora's wrist. After a unsuccessful tries, after a few seconds of her tugging her arm out of his grasp, she finally gave in, following but lingering back.

She kept her head down as she walked, only lifting it when she heard Loki's sharp gasp. When her eyes landed on the figure in the room, she knew her eyes must have been popping out of her head. No one could really blame her, though, considering who she was staring at.

In the center of the room stood none other than the Avengers.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello :)

Next week, I might not update. Sadly, school is starting in a month, so I have to get my homework done.

And I apologize in advance for this, none of you are getting the heartfelt reunions you expected from this chapter. You'll get it soon, though!

Also, if you have a Tumblr, please check roses-and-rabbits! I post some of my art there, mainly designs for this story! Or, if you have a DA, you can check mine, wolfi-pastel

 **Reindeerlady:** Glad to know you're so excited !

 **AvengingLegendHobo:** YEAH, IT'S THE AVENGERS, SHITS GOIN DOWN- And for the thousandth time, thank you so much!

 **Warnings:**

 **Word Count: 1074**

* * *

Gamora stood, staring at the people standing in the room. Thor and Stark were talking, not paying attention to the others in the room. Black Widow was scanning the apartment, only giving her a glance. Rogers and Banner had their eyes locked on Loki, and while Rogers masked his emotions, shock and disbelief covered the scientist's. Nebula regarded her with a cold stare. Hawkeye, Antman, War Machine, and Rocket were missing from the scene.

Hela had disappeared to her room after leading them into the room, claiming Stark and Nebula both had explained that they wanted to talk to them alone. While Gamora didn't really mind this, Loki's discomfort was evident.

Finally, Stark noticed the new presence in the room, cutting off his conversation with Thor mid-sentence. He glanced at Gamora first, then Loki. Like Banner, a look of disbelief crossed his face before he composed himself. Thor followed the action, but he only narrowed his eyes at the younger boy.

"So," Stark started, finally dragging his eyes away to Gamora. "You're the two we noticed by the fight."

"What made you notice _us_ and not the other people running away from it?" She asked, and was relieved when her voice didn't betray her anticipation.

She wasn't worried for her own safety, she knew they wouldn't do anything to her. However, she was worried for Wanda and Pietro. Loki had explained to her that, while S.H.I.E.L.D was corrupt, it was still functioning. She didn't want the two of them to end up there.

"Well, we didn't actually notice him." He pointed to Loki, who looked a bit more relieved after that. "We- or should I say Nebula- saw you shoot one of the aliens with their gun."

The Captain cut him before he could continue. "We wanted to know how you did it."

"And how you changed your appearance like that," Nebula piped up, crossing her arms.

Loki turned to her, and she could tell from his face that he had the same questions. She gave him a quick glare, before turning back to the Avengers.

"I don't know how I shot the gun," she replied. "I assumed it was an adrenaline rush- the thing was about to shoot me, after all. As for the changing appearance? I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't 'change my appearance.' I'm not a shapeshifter, I don't have magic."

"You-" Nebula turned to Loki. "Did you see her change?"

"Wh- Um, no. I wasn't even there-" He stammered. "I left right after we got to the fight."

"Where'd you disappear to?" Rogers asked, tilting his head, tone softer than before. "We checked for you a few minutes after you shot, but you were gone by then. We didn't see you on the street, either."

"Som- I found a space between some of the buildings and went through there," she explained. "I didn't want to be caught up in the fight."

Gamora figured it would be best if she didn't give Bucky away. She didn't know what any of this would lead to, and in case it ended badly, she didn't want him to be involved in it, either.

Stark cleared his throat, and everyone (not counting Thor, who hadn't taken his eyes off Loki since he noticed him) turned to him.

"I just realized we never caught your names," he pointed out, giving the two an expectant look.

"...I'm Gamora," she stated, before gesturing to her friend. "That's Loki. The woman who let you in was his older sister, Hela."

Nebula's eyes widened, barely noticable. Thor's stare softened. Steve spoke next.

"You didn't see anyone else near the fight? No one helped you get away?" He asked, and she swore she could hear desperation tint his voice.

As she opened her mouth to answer, she heard the a door creak from down the hallway, coming from Loki's room.

"Is there someone else here?" Black Widow asked, finally speaking. "His sister went the other way."

"It's probably just Loki's cats," Gamora suggested, cutting Loki off before he could reveal the others.

"There's someone back there," Nebula stated. "I saw something move back there, and it was too big to be a cat. Besides, you closed the door, we could hear it."

"Go get them," Stark ordered, and Gamora swore under her breath. Morons.

Turning on her heel, Gamora stalked down the hallway. She ripped the door open, glaring at the three inside.

"Who opened the door?" She hissed, and Bucky's face gave him away.

"Who is it?" Wanda whispered, tilting her head.

"The Avengers," she snapped. "They saw me at the fight, and they're basically interrogating me. Now they know you're here, and want you to come out."

Before she could continue, Loki stuck his head in behind her.

"All of you, come out," he ordered. "They saw Wanda's jacket, so you can't just send Bucky out."

"Tell them it's Hela's," Wanda hissed.

"It's too small to be her's. Anyone with eyes can see that," he snapped. "Now hurry up, Nebula's two seconds from coming and dragging you out herself."

Bucky had already slipped through the door, and now Pietro pushed himself up, holding a hand out to Wanda. With a small, defeated sigh, she grabbed it, letting him pull her up.

The five of them marched back into the room. The reactions all varied. Black Widow inhaled sharply. Nebula held out an arm in front Rogers, who took a step forward before stopping. Stark's eyes widened and Banner started mumbling under his breath, shock and confusion filling his face.

Gamora turned to the other kids.

"This-" she gestured to Bucky- "is Bucky.

"This-" she turned- "is Wanda.

"-And this-" turning again- "is Pietro."

Stark snapped out of his trance first, and took it upon himself to greet them. Banner slipped past the others, stopping next to the Thor. Leaning over, he muttered something to the blonde, and both scanned the kids. Black Widow turned to the two of them, giving a slight nod towards Wanda, and Banner's response was a tiny shrug. Meanwhile, Rogers and Nebula seemed to be having a silent argument, giving each other glares.

Finally, Nebula seemed to give up, though her glare never left her face. Once Stark silenced, Rogers stepped up. Opening his mouth, he turned to the kids. Gamora felt a twinge of dread run through her, knowing his next words probably wouldn't be pleasant.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi!

About the sensing magic thing, I'm making it up, I don't know if that's possible or not in canon

 **AvengingLegendHobo:** YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT WHAT STEVE'S GONNA DO M8

 **Snowbeardolphin:** Yeah, that's basically what the premise is! And thank you, so far no one here has really bugged me for updates, which is nice. And as for homework, I have two book reviews to do and a math packet.

 **FluffyKatFan:** Thanks :)

 **DreamingGirl:** This entire review is just,,,, such a mood

 **Warnings:**

 **Word Count: 1031**

* * *

Turns out, the dread was unnecessary. Before Rogers could get the words out, Stark grabbed his elbow and tugged him back. Leaning towards him, he hissed something into the super soldier's ear. Once he was done, he turned back to the group of kids, ignoring the glare pointed at him.

"So," he began, eying Wanda and Pietro. "What I'd like to know is how you got here without getting crushed, since you were at the fight."

Loki glanced at the two, as well. Wanda had her eyes narrowed, and he could tell that she was very close to using her powers on them, just to get away. Pietro had his hand wrapped around her wrist, ready to pick her up and run if necessary.

"We were just lucky, I guess," Gamora replied.

Stark didn't believe it, but he didn't press more. Instead, Thor spoke up, turning away from Banner and towards the kids,

"Her magic," he said, pointing at Wanda. "Her magic got them here. She still has it, I can sense it."

Loki watched Wanda shrink back, watched Pietro almost lift her right there and take off. Stark spoke before he could.

"Mind showing us?" He asked, giving the group an expectant, innocent look. Loki noticed a flash of hope in his eyes, just as he'd seen within the others.

The question was, what were they hopeful for?

Gamora shook her head, giving the girl a glare. Bucky, however, nodded at her. While Pietro didn't loosen his grip, he did nudge her forward, encouraging her.

With a visible sigh, Wanda raised her free arm. Just as it had happened in his room, red magic flowed from her fingers. This time, it slithered forward to the couch, where it lifted the remote control.

None of the Avengers seemed shocked. They looked like they'd seen this before. It wouldn't shock Loki if they had. After all, Thor's brother was famous for being one of the most powerful sorcerers Earth had ever seen. The only ones who rivaled him had been Doctor Strange and Wong. All of them were dead now, lost to Thanos.

"Impressive," Stark praised, before turning to Thor. "Anyone else have magic?"

"How do you know she had it?" Gamora asked, interrupting the god. "You never had magic- everyone knows that."

"I'm still from Asgard," he replied, seemingly unbothered by her bold words. "Even if I'm not capable of performing magic, I still have magic genes. Which, in turn, means I can sense it."

Gamora glared, but didn't say more. He waited for a moment, before turning back to Stark.

"Both of them-" he gestured to Loki and Gamora. "-have magic, unsurprisingly. Well, at least for Loki, it's not surprising. I can't sense any from Hela, however."

Loki opened his mouth, ready to argue (I mean, he _couldn't_ have magic- surely, he'd know if he did!), but Stark cut him off.

"So, that makes this easier. We don't have to convince you to show us," he said, and then Rogers spoke up.

"That means we need you to come with us to Avengers Tower," he stated, ignoring both Wanda and Gamora's shouts of protest.

"He's right," Banner agreed, before turning his attention to the kids. "You don't need to stay long, not even overnight. We do have to test your powers, though. See how strong they are."

Rogers nodded, backing up the scientist's words. At that, Wanda quieted her protests.

"How are you going to test them?" She asked, and Pietro's face said he had the same question.

"Set up dummies, let you practice on them? We'll figure it out," Stark said, shrugging. "We're not gonna use you like lab rats, if that's what you're thinking. This isn't H.Y.D.R.A."

At that, Pietro loosened his grip, letting Wanda's arm drop.

"What about me?" Bucky asked. "Do I have to go with, too?"

"Considering you have some of my tech as an arm, I'd say yes," Stark replied, and Bucky pulled his arm to his chest.

With that, the billionaire turned, strutting out the door. Black Widow followed. Rather quickly, the Avengers filed out until Rogers was the only one left. He tilted his head towards the hallway where Hela had disappeared into, silently telling Loki to explain to her and follow.

Mouth shut tight, he nodded back. Spinning on his heel, he marched to the hall, turning and searching for the door to his sister's bedroom. Gently, he grabbed hold of the knob, turning it and pushing the door open.

There, he found his sister, standing at her open window, head hanging out and hair billowing from the wind. She turned when she heard the creak of the door, silently waiting for his next words.

"They, uh-" he stammered, and she rolled her eyes. "They want us to go with them, to their tower."

"Why?" She asked, suddenly more alert.

"They think some of us have powers," he said, voice nearly a whisper.

She laughed at that. "That's absurd. None of you have powers- unless some of those new kids do?"

He stayed silent, choosing not to look at her and the withering glare he knew she wore. When he didn't respond, she swore under her breath.

"...Go ahead," she finally hissed. "There's no reason they'd keep you there for long. If you're not here by tomorrow morning, I'll go and get you."

He nodded, and she waved her hand, telling him that he could leave.

Loki swung around, tracing his steps back to the lounge. Now, it was empty, no Avengers or magical teenagers. In fact, there was no sign they'd ever been there at all, aside from maybe the overturned books in his bedroom.

Sighing, he stepped into the kitchen, leaning forward to tug his jacket, as well as his cell phone, from the countertop. After he had both items securely with him, he turned, trailing out of the room and out of the apartment.

Hopping down the stairs, he saw Wanda leaning against the doorframe, stiffly waiting for him to arrive. She only noticed him when he was right beside her. Huffing, she pushed herself up, stalking down the street, straight for Avengers Tower.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello :)

I have a new Deviantart, roses-and-rabbits, and I encourage you guys to check it out! I've been posting some of the characters' designs there!

 **AvengingLegendHobo:** NO ONES PREPARED, NOT EVEN ME, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING- ALSO YES, PROTECTIVE HELA IS BEST HELA! THERE WILL BE MORE PROTECTIVE HELA

 **DreamingGirl:** No, you're last review wasn't rude at all! I'm so sorry I made it seem like that! What I meant was, I thought it was funny and, honestly, relatable. I've screamed something similar tons of times lol

 **BTS Homestuck:** Thank you! And I don't plan on ending it anytime soon, my MCU obsession is still going strong :)

 **Warnings:**

 **Word Count: 993**

* * *

Loki trailed next to Wanda, silently observing the scene around him. She did the same, eyes darting back and forth.

Stark led the group, chattering away to the group. Bucky and Pietro were conversing with him (though there tones were tinted with cautiousness), but Gamora just glared, eying the adults.

"What do you think they'll really have us do?" Wanda whispered, glancing at him.

He shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Do you really believe them?" She gave him an incredulous look.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, and she shook her head,

"It's how people like this are," she stated. "You can't trust them."

Loki rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. He couldn't now, because Thor strode up behind them.

Wanda muttered something under her breath, covering it with a cough. Loki lowered his head, however he watched him from the corner of his eye. He didn't know why Thor was so insistent on watching him, but it was driving him mad.

Thor wasn't the only one doing it, though. Banner had been staring at him the entire time, and even now, with the scientist behind him, Loki could feel his gaze burning into the back of his head. Black Widow's eyes flitted between Loki and Bucky. Rogers was staring at Bucky as if he had three heads. Nebula had been giving Gamora a suspicious look the entire time.

He knew something was wrong here, that the Avengers knew something that he and the others didn't. From Wanda's glare, he knew she felt the same way.

Loki was shaken from his thoughts when he crashed into someone's back. That someone turned out to be Bucky, who gave him an annoyed glance before turning back to Pietro.

He turned to Wanda, about to ask what they had stopped for, when he saw her head tilted back, eyes widened slightly. He glanced up, and took in the sight of Avengers Tower. Even from the ground, he could make out people above.

Stark trotted forward, and the door to the tower slid open. Waving his arm, he gestured them inside. Black Widow and Nebula stalked in without hesitating. Stark, Rogers, Thor, and Banner waited for the teenagers to enter first.

At first, they all hesitated, refusing to enter. Then, Pietro trotted in. Bucky trailed after, giving Stark a cautious look. Gamora marched in next, mimicking Bucky's glare. Wanda and Loki glanced at each other, before following them.

Inside, the others stood, waiting by what had to be the biggest elevator any of them had ever seen. It could easily fit all the Avengers inside it. It could probably Hulk and the rest of the Avengers, and still have room to spare.

From inside, he could also hear the missing Avengers upstairs. Him and Wanda both winced as a deafening blast came from above.

"It's just Rocket testing some kind of weapon," Black Widow dismissed, waving her hand. Nebula nodded in conformation.

"He grabbed some of the guns Thanos's followers had," she explained. "He's up there, trying to rebuild them, most likely."

"And Clint probably doesn't appreciate it," Black Widow said, snickering as another blast went off.

"Can we get going?" Nebula asked, and Loki looked over his shoulder.

Stark nodded, strutting up next to them. Black Widow slammed her fist against the button on the wall, and a moment later the door to the elevator opened. Ignoring Stark's glare, she hopped in. Slowly, everyone else filed in.

Loki stood in the corner, Wanda and Bucky with him. She was fiddling with her jacket, a grey-black leather one, eyes darting between Avengers and her brother, who continued his conversation with Stark.

Bucky slid behind him as Rogers turned away and muttered something to Black Widow. Loki gave the boy a curious look but didn't comment.

After a few minutes, the elevator slowed to a smooth stop. Loki hopped out first, Wanda and Bucky on his heels. As the rest of them followed behind, Stark grabbed Thor and Rogers, pulling them aside with a quick excuse of "having to explain something to the old men."

Black Widow ignored them. "C'mon, this way."

She lead them down the hall and into the main room of the tower. It was chaos.

Rocket was wielding a gun bigger than himself, half the size of Nebula. Across the room, hidden behind an overturned couch, was what Loki assumed to be Hawkeye, judging from the bow and arrow pointing at the raccoon from above the furniture. War Machine was nowhere to be seen. Antman stood in the corner, a little girl next to him, and both seemed to be cheering them on.

"Behold, the Avengers," Nebula said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "And Scott's grandkid."

Hawkeye and Rocket ignored them, yelling at each other. Hawkeye shot at the raccoon, his arrow narrowly missing him. Before Rocket could shoot back, Stark appeared in the room in front of them, between the two.

"Hey, hey, hey! We don't shoot in here!" He shouted, and Clint complained from his hiding spot. "If you're going to shoot at each other, go outside and do it, and take Steve with you."

"Steve'll stop us," Rocket pointed out, and Stark nodded.

"Exactly," he said, and Rocket huffed.

Before either of them could continue, Hawkeye popped his head over the couch, staring at the kids with wide eyes.

"Is that Wanda?!" He asked, and the rest of the Avengers there looked at the group, as if they just noticed them.

Wanda tilted her head, but took a step back. She was half-hidden behind Loki, looking back and forth between the adults. Pietro opened his mouth, ready to question them, but was cut off.

"Yep," Stark confirmed, nodding.

"And Pietro, and Loki, and Bucky," Rogers continued, and Hawkeye scanned the group, eyes freezing on each one of them before moving to the next. At Loki, his gaze turned to a glare.

Muttering something under his breath, he turned back to Stark.

"How?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hi!

I apologize for the last chapter being short, I didn't get a ton of time to work on it and there was a good stopping point.

Let's all pretend the cloak of levitation didn't disappear,,,,

 **AvengingLegendHobo:** Before I answer this, can I just say; holy shit you guys are fast?! This was commented like, 5 minutes after I posted the chapter woah! As for the actual comment, CLINT'S GONNA HURT LOKI, THERE'S NO STOPPING HIM

 **The-Midgardian-Valkryie:** HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER

 **BTS Homestuck:** Thank you :)

 **FluffyKatFan:** The poor things are very confused indeed- And thank you!

 **Rasi10:** Thanks :)

 **Entha:** Basically lol

 **Warnings:**

 **Word Count: 1371**

* * *

"We don't know," Stark replied, and Hawkeye nodded, scanning the group.

"Are there any others?" He asked. "T'Challa? Sam? Anyone?"

"Probably, we just haven't found them," Black Widow responded, glancing out the window as if she'd see them.

"Peter will probably be easy to find," Stark said, looking thoughtful. "Both Peters, actually. Drax, Mantis, and Groot will be the most difficult, considering they're not even from Earth!"

"Loki isn't, either," Thor pointed out, but was ignored.

"Do they still have their powers?" Hawkeye wondered, eying Wanda. Loki felt her grip on his arm tighten.

"Wanda and Pietro do," Rogers confirmed. "We don't know about Loki, though."

"I know how we can figure it out," Hawkeye said, smirking.

The next few minutes were a blur. Hawkeye had pulled his bow up, aimed at Loki, and fired. Loki had raised his arm, as if that would shield him from the attack, and the next thing he knew, the ground underneath him gave away. Distantly, he thought he heard Thor roar. Then, he was landing on solid ground again, falling with a soft thud. Next to him, Wanda shrieked.

"What was that?!" She shrieked, kicking him over.

"What do you mean, 'what was that?!'" Loki asked back, sounding as frantic as Wanda. "Wasn't that you?!"

"No, that wasn't me! I can't teleport!" She replied, throwing her arms up.

"Neither can I," he snapped. "I don't even powers!"

She gave him a glare, though shock was still evident on her face. "Well, obviously you do, considering you just teleported us! Besides, the Avengers said you had powers."

"One of them also shot at us, so are they really that reliable?" He hissed, and she didn't respond.

Instead, Wanda pushed herself to her feet, stumbling slightly before righting herself. Following her lead, Loki heaved himself up, unsteady. Once he was sure he wouldn't collapse, he scanned his surroundings.

"Where are we?" Wanda asked, fear tinting her words.

"I don't know," he replied, not recognizing anything around him.

The two of them stood inside what looked like a museum exhibit. Glass cases filled the room, with mixes of odd, ancient looking relics inside them. Most of them held some kind of weapons. Loki's eyes landed on one that held a floating cloak.

"Are we still in New York?" Wanda asked, glancing around.

"Are we even still on Earth?" He replied, and she bit her lip.

Marching over to a nearby window, he peered out. With a rush of relief, he saw that they were still in New York. They weren't even far from his home.

"We're still here," he told the girl behind him, who visibly relaxed.

"Thank god," she sighed, trailing over, next to him.

Stepping back, Loki turned back to the room. He stood, silent for a moment, listening for signs of life. After a moment, he determined the building was most likely empty.

Wanda interrupted his thoughts. "Where do we go now? Back to the tower?"

"Of course not. We're staying here," he stated. "Obviously, they're dangerous. Dangerous to us, I mean."

"Exactly." Wanda turned to him. "The others are still there! We can't just leave them."

"If we go, what do you plan to do? Even with our abilities, they'll overpower us," Loki pointed out. "If we go, we'll just put them in more danger. Pietro can run Bucky and Gamora out of there. He won't be able to do that with us, too."

"...Fine," Wanda muttered, glaring out the window. After a moment, it softened to a look of confusion. "How did they know who we were? And who were those people they were talking about? 'Drax, Mantis, Groot, Peter?'"

"Those people were the Guardians of the Galaxy," he explained. "They were the ones that died. As for how they knew who we were? I have no idea. Maybe they heard about your powers before they came, and figured out who you were?"

"But Hawkeye, he recognized all of us," she pointed out. "You could tell, right? You, Bucky, Gamora- there's no reason they'd know about any of you! You didn't know you had powers. Bucky and Gamora don't even have any! And Hawkeye obviously didn't like you, even though he'd never met you."

"I don't get it, either," Loki said, sliding to the floor. "...How did you learn you had powers?"

Wanda sat down next to him, crossing her legs. "I was walking home and some creep was bugging me. He got to close, I freaked out, and next thing I know red light was coming from my hand, and the guy got tossed across the street. Pietro's came out when he was fighting with a kid at school, and was starting to lose badly."

"So they come out when the person's in distress?" Loki simplified, and she nodded.

"That's why yours only came out now," she pointed out. "Of course, if you practice, more powers might show themselves. I started with reality warping, then I practiced and learned about the rest. ...I think you have more than just teleportation."

"Huh? Why?" He asked, confused.

"I thought I heard Hawkeye say something about mind control when he first saw you," she explained. "So far, they've been right about your powers. Even Hawkeye was- he did get your powers to come out, after all."

"I doubt it," he said, rolling his eyes.

"...Come on, let's go explore," Wanda suggested, not waiting for a response.

She grabbed his arm, tugging herself and him up. He followed without a word as she dragged him through the building, listening to her comments about the strange objects scattered throughout the building. The windows at one end of the building caught both their interests.

There were three. Each one showcased not only a different place, but different parts of the world. In one, Loki could see a live view of the Sahara Desert. Another, the Amazon Jungle. The last one gave a perfect view of Atlantic Ocean.

"Woah," Wanda breathed out, eyes wide in wonder. "How is it doing this?"

"Magic?" Loki suggested, a small smile gracing his face.

She ignored him, instead choosing to reach out to the first window and nudge the glass open. To their shock, when it opened, the image didn't change.

"Does- does this actually take you to the place?" She asked.

Before he could reply, she hopped up on the window sill, swinging her legs through the open space. She let herself drop, and Loki leaned over, out the window.

She sat in the sand, staring down at it, as if she'd never seen such a sight.

"It's real!" She exclaimed, taking a handful of golden grains to prove it.

"Okay, that's great," he said, reaching down and tugging on her sleeve. "Now get back in here before you get stuck."

After a moment of silence, she hopped back up. "Fine."

Grabbing onto the window sill, she heaved herself back inside, gracelessly tumbling to the floor. Once she was fully inside, Loki pulled the glass closed.

"That was insane!" She shrieked, hopping to her feet. "That- that actually takes you to the place! It's like a portal- you have to try it!"

"I'll pass," he replied, glancing warily at the opening. "I'd rather not get stuck in the desert.

"You won't get stuck there," she disagreed, but didn't push more.

Instead, she turned on her heel, practically skipping down the hall. With a sigh, Loki followed.

"We have to see what else this place has," she exclaimed, and he could practically hear the grin in her voice. "I mean, if it has something like that, could you imagine what else it has?!"

He followed, nodding along with her as she spoke. She inspected every object that looked even slightly interesting in the building, commenting on every one.

Finally, they had gone through the entire place, even trailing back to the places they'd first seen. Once Wanda was sure that'd seen everything of interest, she plopped down on the stairs, eying the door.

Now that the initial shock of it all had worn off, her thoughts had returned to her brother. Loki could tell she was once again worried for him, and was once again considering going to find him. Of course.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi :)

This chapter otok a little longer because I rewrote it a couple times :/

Also, after I finish this fic, Ms Marvel (Kamala Khan) is definitely going to be part of the next one because _aaa i love her_

 **AvengingLegndHobo:** YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT WHY THEY ENDED UP THERE M8- And yee, there's gonna be some protective/pissed Hela soon. I mean, they did lose her brother :/

 **BTS Homestuck:** Thank you! And in his defense, one of them was attacking him-

 **Rasi10:** Thanks!

 **FluffyKatFan:** Loki is finally not useless lol

 **DreamingGirl:** Yee !

 **Warnings:**

 **Word Count: 1019**

* * *

Loki slid down next to Wanda, giving her a careful glance. She was staring at the door, brows furrowed together in thought. Her fingers were twitching, faint traces of her magic flowing from them. She was muttering under her breath, and the few words he caught were about Pietro.

"...Do you want me to go back and check if they're still there?" He asked after great hesitation.

"You'll do that?" She asked, whirling around to him. "If you can, yes!"

"Okay," he murmured, before heaving himself back up. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, raise hell."

"Got it," she replied, nodding.

Before Loki could disappear, a shout rang out from above them.

Wanda threw herself up, her magic immediately surrounding them. On the stairs was a man, orange shields projecting from his hands.

"How'd you get in here?!" He asked, glaring at the two.

"We teleported," Wanda replied, a smirk tugging at her lips.

To prove it, Loki tried projecting himself to the top of the stairs, next to the man. Instead, he ended up back upstairs, crashing into the cases.

After letting out a string of curses, Loki tried teleporting back down to them. This time, he was successful. He landed right next to Wanda.

"...He's not that good at it," she said, rolling her eyes.

It didn't seem to matter to the man that Loki hadn't been great at it. Instead, he lowered his arms, letting his shields fall.

"You're Wanda Maximoff," he said, giving her a shocked look. "And you must be Loki."

"How does everyone know our names?" She snarled, her magic starting to spread across the air.

"You- you don't remember?" He asked, looking confused.

"Remember what?" Loki asked.

"So you don't," he said, mostly to himself.

Then, he marched down the steps, landing next to the two of them.

"My name is Wong. I'm the protector of this Sanctum," he introduced himself, gesturing the the building around them.

"'The Sanctum?'" Wanda echoed, tilting her head.

At the same time, Loki felt realization course through him. "Like Dr. Strange's Sanctum? Is that where we are?"

Wong nodded. "Yes, though it is not his anymore. Now, can I ask why you chose to come here of all places?"

"It was an accident," Wanda replied. "Loki sent us here without thinking about where we were going. Do you know why we landed here?"

"The Sanctum is a place of magic, you could say," he answered. "It most likely attracted his own."

Then, without waiting for them to reply, he turned, gesturing for them to follow as he walked up the stairs. Loki immediately started following, and once he did, Wanda trailed after.

He lead them into one of the last rooms the two had explored, one with a giant window at the top, facing the sky. Well, more like the skyscrapers.

"Are there others?" He asked, not bothering to turn to them as he started digging through bookshelves.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"Other kids. Were you with any before you came here? Are there more here?" He explained.

"We were with a couple before we came," Loki said, glancing at Wanda. "There aren't anymore here, though."

"What were their names?" Wong pushed, dropping one book for another.

Wanda narrowed her eyes, but responded. "Pietro, my brother. Then there was Bucky and Gamora."

"Hm…" He hummed, not responding further.

"Why?" Loki pressed after a moment of silence.

Wong ignored him, instead dropping a book in front of two. Unlike the rest of the books on the shelves, this one was a fairly new one.

"Read that," he ordered. "Then you may understand why everyone seems to recognize you."

Wanda leaned over the book as Loki opened it, scanning the pages. It seemed to be a list of people with powers. There were several people on the list, though most of them Loki didn't recognize.

There was Doctor Strange, of course. Some of Thanos's old followers were also on it. There was Captain Marvel, one of the most powerful people on Earth. Some pictures stood out to him, considering the people looked… less than normal.

"Who's 'Hank Mccoy?'" Wanda asked, pointing to one of the pictures. "And, more importantly, what's wrong with him?"

"That is Beast. He's a mutant," Wong replied, not bothering to look at them.

Loki ignored them, continuing to flip through the pages. It wasn't until he got through half the book that he realized why people recognized them.

"'Pietro Maximoff,'" he read, eyes widening.

Hearing his voice, Wanda looked over his shoulder, searching out the name. She inhaled sharply once she found it.

At the very bottom of the page was a picture of Pietro. The only difference between the photo and the real Pietro was that the one in the photo looked a few years older.

"H-Did you know about our powers before we came here?" Wanda asked, whipping around to face Wong.

"No. Stephen dug up that photo after Ultron was defeated," he explained. "That picture was of Pietro Maximoff, a boy who was experimented on by H.Y.D.R.A. The picture of Wanda Maximoff, on the next page, was taken a few months before Thanos arrived."

When Loki flipped the page, he found that the first person there was Wanda. Just like with Pietro, the only difference in the photos was that Wanda seemed a few years older in this. He nudged Wanda with his elbow. She hissed something under her breath.

"What about Loki?" She asked, glaring at Wong.

"He's also in there, with Thor," he replied, placing the book he was holding back.

Once Loki found himself, he turned to Wong. "So- this is supposed to be us? How- how is that even possible?"

"I don't know. That is what I'm trying to find out. I've never heard of rebirth truly happening. The only idea of have of how it happened-" he pointed to Loki- "if for you. Your sister is supposedly the goddess of death, at least according the Thor. It is possible Hela sent you back, though it doesn't explain the others."


	12. Chapter 12

Hello!

None of you noticed the reference? No one's going to say anything about it? YA'LL AREN'T ASKING THE REAL QUESTIONS HERE

Also timelines are all weird in this i apologize oof

 **AvengingLegendHobo:** NEVER PUT YOUR PHONE DOWN FROM 5:30-6:00 ON A WEDNESDAY, YOU'LL ALMOST ALWAYS COME BACK TO AN UPDATE- AND YOU BEST BE SHOOKETH M8

 **Entha:** Yee, I know! This fic is actually based off of the kid-Loki comics (assuming that's what you're talking about lol). Actually, if you go and look at the old concept art, the characters were even more similar to it.

 **FluffyKatFan:** Loki needs to practice all his powers lol- and Doctor Strange's ghost is in the background screaming because there's a space terrorist in his house

 **Warnings:**

 **Word Count: 1161**

* * *

When Wanda and Loki disappeared, time seemed to freeze. For a good moment or so, there was stillness and silence. Then, everything- or should I say everyone broke into action.

Thor roared, tugging the Stormbreaker out and leaping at Hawkeye. At the same moment, Rogers and Black Widow grabbed the god, trying to hold him back.

Bucky only saw it for a split-second. Pietro grabbed his arm, and Bucky heard Gamora shout and assumed he picked her up. The next thing Bucky knew, he was practically flying to the elevator. Pietro slammed his hand on the button, pacing back and forth waiting for the door to open. Once it did, he raced inside, Bucky and Gamora shakily followed, still dizzy from the run.

Once the elevator dropped to the ground floor, Pietro bolted out of it. Bucky and Gamora ran as well, but of course were left in the dust. Luckily, once the two made it around the corner of the street, Pietro backtracked to them.

"Where do we go to find them?!" He muttered to himself as they ran.

"Where do we go and hide right now?" Bucky snapped back. "They're going to be looking for us. They'll check Loki's home, and ours probably. What's a place where they won't expect us to go, where there won't be anyone?"

"I don't know! Shouldn't you know? You're the one who dragged us through abandoned buildings," Gamora pointed out, throwing her hands up.

Before any of them could reply, there was a thunder of noise above them, and then the building above them collapsed. For the second time that day, Pietro grabbed onto them, ripping them backwards, out of the way.

"Okay, so, in hindsight, we should probably get inside somewhere," Bucky said, eyes wide and staring at the rubble.

"...We could go to Strange's house?" Gamora suggested after a moment, once the shock wore off.

"The Sanctum?" Bucky asked, and she nodded.

"It's close to here, and the Avengers wouldn't expect us to go there," she pointed out, and he, as well as Pietro, nodded. "We're not running, though."

"Why not?" Pietro asked, cocking his head. "It would be faster, and safer."

"It's going to make me pass out," she snapped back, and the dragged them down the street.

It seemed like, for the most part, the buildings dropping was over on this street. Bucky could hear it on from around them, farther into the city. As they jogged to the building, they had frozen multiple times, concerned one of the skyscrapers would collapse. They didn't.

Finally, they made it to the Sanctum. Bucky hopped up the front steps, reaching out and grabbing hold of the door. Before Gamora could protest, he started tugging the door. After a moment, he let go, accepting that it was locked. However, before he could ask Gamora if she knew another way in, there was a "pop" from behind them, and then a voice.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked, as the three whipped around. "How'd you know we were here?"

As he said that, he pushed past them, going up and knocking on the huge door. A moment later, it swung open, revealing Wanda on the stairs inside, her magic flowing around her.

"Why are you here?!" Gamora snarled, shoving Loki. "Why here, of all places?"

"What happened to not having powers?" Bucky asked at the same time.

Pietro just raced inside, tackling his sister.

"Okay, so, for one, it was an accident. We just ended up here," Loki explained. "And two, I didn't know I had powers."

"Why are you guys here?" Wanda repeated, glancing at them.

"Everything's destroyed out there, and the Avengers won't think we're here," Pietro answered.

"Why don't you want the Avengers finding you?" A voice asked, and when Bucky looked up, he saw a man at the top of the stairs.

"That's Wong," Loki introduced, before Wanda cut him off.

"One of them shot at Loki. That's why he teleported in the first place," she replied.

He nodded, but didn't respond. Turning away, Wong went back to whatever room he first came from. Wanda went and chased after him.

Loki turned to the others. "C'mon, he has to show you guys something!"

With that, he raced up the stairs after them. After a moment of hesitation, the rest followed. When they caught up, the found they were in the room with the sky opening. Inside it were bookshelves filled with ancient looking leather books. The man was standing in there, digging through some of them. Wanda and Loki were leaned over what had to be the only remotely new book there, and when Bucky looked, it was filled with pictures. He read one of the names under the photo.

"Who's 'Laura Kinney?'" He asked.

"She's a mutant," Wanda responded. "Most of the people in this are. There's also Raven Darkhölme, Ororo Munroe, Peter Parker, etc."

"That's not the point," Loki cut her off. "Look at this."

He started flipping through pages, until he landed on one. Then, he pointed at the bottom of the page. There, clear as day, was a picture of Pietro, his name written underneath it.

"This is a list of all the people who are known to have powers," Wanda explained. "The only person added to this list since Doctor Strange died was Laura Kinney, due to damage she did."

Pietro didn't respond. He just looked shocked.

"It says he deceased," Gamora said, turning to Loki.

"It says that on all our names- well, all of us that are in the book," he replied, flipping through the pages. He stopped when his picture came up.

"How?" Bucky asked.

"We don't know," Loki responded. "Wong thinks I came back because Hela is the goddess of death. I don't think he's right, though, considering she's here, too."

"If you still had magic, she should, too," Wanda pointed out. "Thor didn't detect any from her. Maybe it isn't that Hela?"

"Or maybe it's her, and she's hiding powers," Bucky said, sliding down to sit on the floor. Wanda dropped next to him.

"Maybe," Loki said, though he sounded doubtful.

"If that's supposed to be them, who else is there?" Gamora asked, glancing at Wong.

"Most likely the people Thanos killed," Wong replied. "Which includes all of you, Peter Parker, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, T'Challa, the king of Wakanda, Drax the destroyer, and more."

"He didn't kill Pietro, though," Wanda pointed out.

"Then maybe everyone who could help undo his damage? All of those people are supposed to be big saviors- half of them are the Guardians of the Galaxy," Loki pointed out, plopping down with them.

"They couldn't beat him- what makes you think we can?" Gamora pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Well, obviously there are more people to help than just the Avengers and Guardians," he replied. "Look at all the names in that."

"They're all probably dead," Gamora snapped back.

"So are we!"


	13. Chapter 13

Hi :)

NONE OF YOU ARE NOTICING MY REFERENCES, NONE OF YOU ARE SEEING THE POSSIBILITIES

 **There's a new one-shot on my account if y'all wanna check it out. At the moment, I'm thinking of going with that concept for my next fic.**

 **Serenaj:** I don't know if this is supposed to be a critique or a compliment, but I'm going to take it as a compliment because I have reasons for stopping it where I did

 **AvengingLegendHobo:** Oh shit favorite? Thank?! Woah- YES THEY ARE M8! AND HELA CONTINUES TO BE A BITCH EVEN IN THIS LIFE

 **FluffyKatFan:** I mean he does seriously- until then at least we have X-Men Peter :/

 **Sara:** Peter's going to be one of the next characters to come in lol- fun fact, the scene with the debris falling last chapter was rewritten several times because I kept trying to add in characters

 **BTS Homestuck:** Don't worry! I'm not gonna give up on this story, not until my Marvel obsession ends. Also, this isn't meant to be rude, but I just wanna let the readers on AO3 and Quotev that my official update day is Wednesday. Usually, I update on other days, but the only time you should really expect an update is on Wednesdays.

 **Warnings:**

 **Word Count: 1117**

* * *

As Gamora and Loki continued arguing, Wanda turned to Bucky.

"Well?" She whispered. "What do you think? She we go find them?"

"Find who?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"Peter Parker, Doctor Strange- everyone Wong just mentioned," she replied. "If he's right- if we're here to undo The Snap, we'll need them."

"'Undo the snap?' How are we supposed to do that?" He asked, but nodded.

"I don't know," she muttered, but then her tone brightened as she continued. "But that's why we should find them. They could help us to figure out how to undo it."

"We don't even know where they'd be," he pointed out.

"...We may know where some of them are," Wanda murmured. "T'Challa was the king of Wakanda. He probably is still there. And then there's Peter Parker- he was from Queens, right? He's probably still there, too."

"You really think that just because they were from there before that they'd still be there?" Bucky asked. "You were from Sokovia, and you're here now."

"Sokovia got destroyed. Pietro and I moved here from a place near it when we were kids," she explained.

"What about Loki? He was from Asgard- that doesn't exist either. The entire planet got destroyed," he replied, gesturing to the boy.

For a moment, Wanda didn't respond. Then, she said, "we should go to Queens."

"What?" Bucky asked.

"We should go to Queens," she repeated. "Peter Parker lived in Queens, and that's the closest place to here. Closer than Wakanda, at least. Definitely closer than whatever planet Groot came from."

"We are not going to Queens. How do you even plan to get to Queens?" Bucky argued, shaking his head.

"Loki can teleport," she pointed out, pointing to the boy.

"No, he really can't," Wong disagreed, ignoring Loki's scowl.

"He could get us there," Wanda argued. "Even if he couldn't, we could just take the bus. It's not that hard to get to Queens."

"Doctor Strange lived here- wouldn't it make sense to look for him first?" Loki pointed out.

"How about we just start looking?" Wanda replied. "We'll end up finding at least some of them."

Without waiting for a response, Wanda whirled around and stalked down the stairs. She felt a gush of wind next to her, and knew Pietro was going with her. Well, she knew that before, actually.

As she ripped the door and open, she heard a pop next to her. Loki, apparently, was going with as well.

"You're coming?" She asked, despite it being obvious he was.

"I wanna meet a wizard," he replied, shrugging.

Then, he grabbed her arm, as well as Pietro's. For what felt like the millionth time that day, the ground underneath her feet gave way, before being restored in a matter of seconds. When she looked around, she found that she, along with the others, were standing at the corner of a street, in front of a deli.

As it turns out, teleporting during the day, with tons of people around, was a bad idea. Standing in the doorway of the deli was a boy who appeared around their age.

"We're wizards," Loki said, sarcasm in his voice, as he stepped away from the other two. Then, completely ignoring the boy, he asked Wanda, "so, what's your plan on finding the spider boy?"

Wanda, who in turn ignored Loki, hopped over to the boy, reaching forward. Maybe she could use her hallucinations to convince him this was fake? Before she could actually begin to use her powers, however, the boy grabbed her wrist and tossed her back, into the street. This wouldn't have been as strange as it was, if she hadn't been fairly far from the street, and if his grip wasn't as strong as it was.

"Okay, what the heck?!" The boy yelped, stepping back. Then, he seemed to think twice about backing into the store, and instead slid out of the doorway, back facing the street as he tried to put distance between them.

"What do you mean, 'what the heck?' What, you've never seen wizards before?" Loki asked, looking offended. "There are more than just Doctor Strange, you know."

"Doctor Strange used portals- he couldn't teleport," the boy pointed out, and Wanda almost rolled her eyes- were they seriously going to argue over this?

"Actually, he could," Loki disagreed. "Thor said he could- he teleported both of them, actually."

"So, what, you're Doctor Strange?" The boy asked, and Wanda actually rolled her eyes now.

"No, I'm Loki. And you are?" Loki replied, gesturing for the boy to answer.

"Peter Parker," the boy replied, looking suspicious.

"Well, that was easy," Loki said, then he turned to Pietro and Wanda and bowed, as if he were on some sort of stage.

"Wait- why- what do you mean, 'that was easy?' Are you just going around, trying to get strangers to tell you their names?" Peter asked.

"No, we were looking for you," Loki answered. "And Doctor Strange, and Peter Quill, and- who else did Thanos kill? Um- Black Panther?"

"What?!" Peter yelped.

"We're the reborn versions of old superheroes," Loki deadpanned. "Congrats, you're Spiderman."

"Loki, shut up!" Wanda snapped, pushing him aside. "He's- well, he's not kidding, but he didn't have to be an asshole about it."

"I was stating the truth," he pointed out, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Did- did we actually just find him by teleporting here?" Pietro muttered, a look of disbelief crossing his face.

"Do you think if I teleport to Wakanda, we'll land on T'Challa?" Loki asked, amusement in his eyes.

"This isn't the time to be joking!" Wanda snarled, shoving both of them. Then, she turned to Peter, who just looked shocked. "He is right, though- about the Spiderman thing. That's why you're so abnormally strong, right?"

"Is it true you can stick to anything?" Loki asked, leaning over Wanda's shoulder.

"Not the time, Loki," she hissed, elbowing him. He muttered something under his breath, but stepped back.

"How do- where'd you even get that idea?!" Peter asked, hopping back even more.

"An old wizard," Loki replied.

"Is it even possible for you to shut up?" Wanda asked, tossing her hands up.

"Not at the moment, no," he answered, raising his hands in defense when she whipped around to glare at him.

"Both of them are insane," Pietro stated, sliding next to Wanda.

"You've known me for a day, you don't get to decide that," Loki pointed out.

"I already have. Now, teleport him back to the Sanctum and let them explain it," Pietro ordered, and Loki rolled his eyes.

Then, not waiting for Peter to respond, he hopped forward, grabbed his wrist, and both of them disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello!

I have a Tumblr now, if you guys would like to send me asks about New Age! **x-space-roses-x.**

Also, because promo, I suggest you guys check out my Quotev or Deviantart, because I shitpost about New Age on there.

 _YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY GOING TO UNDERSTAND MY REFERENCES_

Also there's gonna be another update today, most likely

So, if you didn't already know, if you read the one-shot I posed, you'll get a teaser of the next fic!

 **AvengingLegendHobo:** LOKI'S SASS IS SLOWLY GONNA GET STRONGER AND STRONGER M8

 **Warnings: Slight Profanity**

 **Word Count: 1448**

* * *

With a pop of sound, Loki landed back in the Sanctum, Peter falling with him. Of course, because Loki could never get a perfect teleport, he landed on Bucky, who let out a shriek.

"Sorry," Loki panted as he hopped back, before gesturing to the heap of clothes on the floor. "This is Peter. As it turns out, it's easy to find dead people."

"You found him that fast?" Bucky asked, shock crossing his face.

"Yep. We almost landed on him- sorry, by the way." Loki apologized. "You guys can explain it."

With that, Loki disappeared, teleporting back to the others. In mere seconds, he was back on the street from before, where Wanda and Pietro stood, whispering urgently to each other.

"Has anyone else questioned the wizards?" Loki asked, trotting up to them, hands in his pockets.

"You explained it to him?" Wanda asked, turning to him.

Loki shook his head. "Nope. Left that to Gamora and Bucky."

"Of course you did," Wanda muttered, but didn't argue further.

"I still suggest we teleport to Wakanda," Loki said, smirking. "I really would like to see if I can land on T'Challa."

"You wouldn't even be able to get in," Wanda pointed out, crossing her arms. "Not with the forcefield up. You'd just fry us."

"How about Titan then? See if we can find- um? Thanos?" Loki said, a nervous look crossing his features.

"He wouldn't be reb-" Pietro replied.

Wanda cut him off, throwing her hands up. "We're so stupid! We already know where one of the people we're looking for is- Vision!"

"Vision? You know where Vision is?" Loki asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Yes! We do know where he is! God, we're idiots- we have to go back to Manhattan-" Wanda exclaimed, before rambling off to herself.

"Do you actually know where to find him, or are you just winging it?" Loki questioned after a moment.

"This entire thing is just us winging it," Pietro pointed out, and Loki rolled his eyes and shrugged.

As Wanda continued rambling to herself, Loki grabbed onto their arms once again, and teleported out of Queens. With a thud, the three landed on the stairs at the Sanctum, and all three slid down them. Wanda managed to catch herself with her magic, and Loki grabbed onto the railing before he could land on his face. Pietro wasn't as quick, and as a result, he rolled down the stairs, and let out a string of curses once he stopped.

"For the guy with super speed, you're not as graceful as I would have expected," Loki commented, pulling himself to his feet.

With the use of her magic, Wanda flew herself to the top of the stairs. She also used it to help Pietro up, ignoring the insults he threw at Loki. Once all three were steady, Wanda turned and rushed down the halls, until she reached the others. Loki showed up a moment later, with Pietro at his side.

"Did you explain it to him?" Loki asked as Wanda grabbed the book.

"Yeah," Bucky replied, nodding to the teenager. "He didn't believe it as easily as we did."

"Well, yeah, 'cause we're idiots and he's supposed to be a genius," Loki pointed out, waving his hand dismissively. "So, we're going to find Vision because apparently these guys know him. Then we're gonna go find Mantis, even though I doubt she'll be useful."

"Yea- wait, Mantis?" Wanda asked, whirling around to face Loki. "You know where Mantis is?!"

"Yeah." Loki nodded, shrugging. "She's been hanging around some old, crappy motel. She says there are 'people like her there.'"

"There are more of her species?" Bucky wondered, eyes wide.

"I doubt it," Loki replied. "After all this, I think she just meant people with powers. That's more likely, right?"

"Why are you guys still talking about this?" Gamora finally spoke, rolling her eyes at the group. "Wouldn't it make more sense to go find them?"

"Uh, yeah-" Wanda agreed, hopping forward and grabbing Loki's arm. "Let's go."

"Go where?" He asked, giving her an expectant look.

"Oh- my apartment, it's- just teleport by Avengers Tower, and I'll show you from there," she said, shaking her head.

Once Pietro had a grip on Wanda's wrist, Loki teleported the group near Stark Tower. His teleporting, of course, was off, and the group ended up in the building Bucky had dragged Gamora into during the fight.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around.

"We're in Bucky's- and Vision's, for that matter- favorite place to hang out," Pietro explained, smirking.

"It used to be a storage building for some old scientist- Something Pym, I think- and he left parts everywhere. Bucky likes digging around here, looking for scraps he can use to build stuff with," Wanda explained. "It's right next to the apartment building we live in. C'mon."

Not waiting for Loki to reply, Wanda stalked through the building, careful to not step on any pieces of metal or any other kind of scrap. Loki and Pietro followed. Pietro was rambling about something- probably about the old scientist- while Loki was silent, scanning the building.

She led them through the building until she reached an old, beat down door. It hadn't been destroyed when her and Pietro had moved, of course- Bucky had ripped the door off on several occasions, once he fixed his prosthetic, and, while he'd fixed it, it was still permanently damaged.

With a tug, she managed to pull the door open, nearly falling backward in the process. Once it was halfway open, she stopped pulling- mainly because she doubted it opened more than that. Gesturing to the door, she encouraged the boys to go.

Pietro ducked down first, squeezing himself through the small opening. Loki then ducked and slid into the next room. Once she was sure they managed to get through, Wanda darted in after them.

"This way," Pietro said, turning and leaping up the stairs.

Wanda and Loki trailed behind him, and neither were really listening to what he was saying- Wanda had probably already heard it (or lived it) and Loki just didn't really care.

"And this-" Pietro waved wildly as they made it a few floors up and to the door of an apartment- "is our home! We even have a pet robot."

"Vision isn't a pet," Wanda muttered as she opened the door.

With a wave around the room, she led them through the apartment and to a bedroom. The first thing Loki noticed was that the door had splatters of paint all over it.

"Vision and Pietro are children," Wanda said, rolling her eyes. "They like playing with paint."

Ignoring her brother's complaining, she pushed the door open, revealing the inside of the room. It didn't really surprise Loki- it was a typical red color, with posters and lanterns hung around the room and clothes everywhere. There was a bunk bed shoved in one corner of the room, and at the corner was a tiny, beat up mattress.

As soon as the door opened, the room was filled with loud barking and muffled shouting. A dog rushed out of the open closet, it's fluffy tail wagging. A figure fell through the bed- as in, he actually phased through the bed.

"Loki, meet Cas," Wanda said, almost falling into him as the dog jumped into her arms. "And Vision, of course."

"I'm sorry-" the figure, Vision, apologized. "If I knew you were bringing visitors, I would have tried and cleaned up."

"It's cool, Vis," Pietro said, taking the dog from his sister and dropping it to the floor.

"Loki, just teleport him to the Sanctum and Bucky can explain it to him," Wanda ordered. "A robot is gonna creep Mantis out- no offense, Vis."

"None taken," he replied.

"She's an alien, I don't think anything is gonna freak her out," Loki pointed out, rolling his eyes. "And I say we take him with- it'll fascinate her, which means she'll be more willing to come with us."

"I'm confused- could you explain to me what's going on?" Vision asked, tilting his head.

"We're the reincarnations of dead superheroes," Loki stated.

"Do you have to be so blunt?!" Wanda asked, throwing her hands up.

"Yes. Now, let's go- and let's take the dog, too," Loki ordered, smirking.

"We are not-" Wanda started to say, before Pietro and Vision both cut her off, agreeing with Loki.

"Where are we going?" Vision wondered as he stood up and floated over to the group.

"Some old motel," Loki answered. "Grab onto Wanda or Pietro."

Once Wanda and Pietro had grasped Loki, and Vision had a hand on Wanda's wrist, Loki teleported the group.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi :)

There's another update because I need something to do for the next two hours-

 _AND BECAUSE MANTIS AND FRIENDS_

Oh yeah do you guys want the link to my shitpost descriptions of these dorks

ALSO MANTIS IS REALLY CUTE AND AFFECTIONATE IN THIS I'M CRYING

Timelines? Different Universes? Non-existant in the MCU? Copyright? What are those? I don't them

 **AvengingLegendHobo:** THERE'S A LOT OF UPDATES M8- also thank ;v;

 **FluffyKatFan:** Yee, that would be funny! However, it is not the case- mainly because I'll just end up grossing myself out :V

 **Warnings:**

 **Word Count: 1014**

* * *

With a thud, Loki, Wanda, Pietro, Vision, and Cas landed on a patch of gravel. Pietro, once again, fell when landing, and Loki reached forward and caught the dog before it landed on the rocks.

"Thanks," Pietro muttered as he pushed himself up, brushing dust off of him.

Loki didn't reply. Instead, he let the dog jump out of his arms and down on the pavement in front of them. Glancing around, Loki took in the appearance of the building around him. It was a small motel, with only two cars parked in the lot they were in.

He could hear shouting from two of the ground floor rooms. One was what sounded like adults fighting, and the other just sounded like a bunch of kids.

"What is that?" Wanda asked, eying the rooms suspiciously.

Before Loki could respond, there was a shout and suddenly, he was tackled, landing with a thud on the ground.

"Loki!"

With a groan, Loki pushed himself up, letting the person on top of him slide off. He raised his arm, silently telling the others not to attack.

"This is Mantis," he introduced, nodding to the girl.

She waved, a grin covering her face. "Hello!"

Loki heaved himself to his feet, shaking his head and letting the rocks fall out of it. Then, he glanced down at Mantis, holding a hand out to help her up. Without hesitation, she took it, letting him pull her up.

"That's Mantis?!" Wanda asked, shocked.

After all, this didn't exactly look like the Guardian of the Galaxy. She was wearing a black sweater, a floral skirt, and tights with flats. Her hair was pulled into braids, and there were stickers all over her face. Little colorful yarn was tied around her antennas. This didn't exactly scream "galaxy saver."

"Yep," he answered.

"Why is she hanging around here?" Pietro asked, a distasteful look on his face as he glanced around.

"There are other kids here! They have powers, just like m-" she started, before cutting herself off.

"This is Mantis, she's an empath," Loki stated, waving at the girl. Then, he turned to the rest. "That's Wanda, she's a witch. That's Pietro, he's fast. That's Vision, he's- well, he's a robot. And then there's Cas, he's a dog and he's better than all of us."

Pietro waved as Wanda let her magic flow, earning a gasp from Mantis.

"What- what do her powers do? Are they like Jonah's powers?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Who's?" Wanda asked, her magic disappearing.

"Oh- there's a boy here named Jonah, he has pyrokinesis- he's able to manipulate fire," Mantis explained. "It doesn't really look like his, but I don't know what else it'd be. There are a lot of kids with abilities here, but there's not anything quite like that."

"What do you mean, kids with abilities?" Vision asked, looking around.

"Mutant kids," she stated. "Kids with abilities. There's Laura, she's- well, she's like the Wolverine-"

"Who's the Wolverine?" Pietro asked, tilting his head.

"He was part of the X-Men. He had a healing factor- basically, he couldn't die. Laura has that, along with her claws. You'll get to see it soon!" She exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

Loki didn't respond, and didn't even listen when Wanda replied to Mantis. Instead, he was eying the window of the apartment he'd heard the kids in. He was almost positive he'd seen a face peaking at him from it, and now that he heard her talk about the girl- Laura- he was on edge.

Backing away, he slipped behind the group, glancing up and down the street they were on. He almost turned and grabbed Pietro when he saw someone turn down the street, but froze before he did.

It had to have been Laura, judging from the claws sprouting out of her hands. Loki forced himself to calm down, thinking about how Mantis was friends with this person, and wouldn't let her attack them. Either way, he was prepared to grab onto them and disappear, either way. At the least, he could grab Wanda and Cas and teleport them. Vision and Pietro, he wasn't as concerned about.

"Mantis…" he trailed off, not taking his eyes off the girl stalking down the sidewalk.

"What is it?" She asked, before hopping past Wanda and Pietro and leaning over behind him, glancing down the street. "Oh, it's Laura!"

She hopped out from behind Loki, waving as the girl approached. Loki could see Laura relaxed once she saw Mantis, but her claws were still out, so Loki didn't drop his guard.

"Who are they?" Laura growled as she reached them.

"This is Loki and his friends!" Mantis exclaimed, rocking back onto her heels.

"Why are they here?" Laura asked, eying Loki. He glared back.

"We're stealing her, actually," he replied, voice cool despite his look.

Then, without another word and without waiting for a response, he turned, grabbed Wanda, Pietro, and Mantis, he teleported them away. Vision had grabbed onto Wanda when Laura had approached, and Pietro was holding Cas.

They landed back in the Sanctum, inches away from Bucky and Peter. Mantis,unlike the rest, didn't collapse after first teleporting. She just looked shocked.

"Really?" Wanda muttered, glaring at him. "You had to just disappear?"

"I felt threatened," Loki replied, smirking.

"What is this place?!" Mantis asked, glancing around, awe and wonder in her eyes.

"This is the Sanctum- it was Doctor Strange's house before he died," Loki explained, strolling over, next to Bucky.

"What happened?" Bucky asked, glancing warily between Wanda and Loki.

"We ran into- what did you say? The Wolverine?" Loki explained, shrugging.

"She's not the Wolverine, she's the Wolverine's daughter," Mantis interjected.

"That's Mantis?" Bucky said, eying her- specifically, her antennas.

"And that's Vision," Loki said, pointing behind him, at the robot.

"Is there anyone else?" Bucky asked, peeking over Loki's shoulder, at the group behind him.

"Nope," Loki replied. "This is it. Everyone else is- well, who knows where. Most of them are probably in space."

"They'll be easy to find," Bucky muttered, glaring at the floor. "Just great."


	16. Chapter 16

There's a new one-shot on my account called "Our Allies!" It's about Captain Marvel. There's another one-shot coming soon that is, at the moment, called "fuck infinity war fuck my life bring my favs back" lmao

I'm kinda iffy about this chapter- I like how it's written, but I'm not sure how I feel about just explaining everything like this :/

 **AvengingLegendHobo:** YES FINALLY SOME OF YOU ARE EXCITED ABOUT LAURA- AND THIS IS A HELA CHAPTER MY DUDE

 **FluffyKatFan:** Your friend sounds great XD- Thank you!

 **Warnings:**

 **Word Count: 1710**

* * *

Hela stalked around the tiny apartment, muttering curses under her breath.

This entire situation was… less than ideal. However, since Thanos's damage had been done, she didn't have much of a choice.

Considering Hel itself was technically a realm, her home had been affected had been affected by what Earthlings had been calling The Snap. Hela had watched as the beings of her realm begun disappearing, souls disappearing right in front of her.

Ever since Asgard had been destroyed, Hela's power now came from Hel alone. That meant a good portion of it came from the souls wandering her realm. As they begun disappearing, souls transferring from Hel to the Soul World, her magic weakened. It had begun slowly, of course. For the first few years she couldn't even tell it was diminishing. However, as time went on, she could feel it ebbing away, and, as the fifteenth anniversary of The Snap rolled around, it was beginning to take a physical toll on her.

Of course, she'd known this would happen. She'd been prepared.

Not many forces were powerful enough to wield the soul stone. Even less were powerful enough to truly manipulate it. Hela just happened to be one of those beings.

Hela was the goddess of death, so she had some power of the soul stone. However, she didn't have enough to pull the thousands of millions of souls out of it's world.

She did have the power to bring back a select few.

There was one person she knew she'd need to release from the Soul World: Loki.

He'd arrived in Hel when Thanos had strangled him. For a short while, he'd been silent, in shock. Then, after a few hours had past, he started complaining, stating Thor had better not screw this up.

He'd used his magic to open up an illusion of what was happening on Midgard, where he knew two of the stones were. When he'd begun looking, it had been when the witch on Midgard, who Hela later learned was named Wanda, was attacked by Thanos's followers.

Loki had turned out to be more skilled at magic than Hela expected, when he managed to open a small portal and hold back Proxima Midnight long enough for Wanda to begin healing the robot, Vision.

When the fight had ended, he started muttering to himself about a boy, and when Hela had asked what he was talking about, he told Hela of a boy on Midgard Thor had told him about.

That's how Hela had learned of Pietro Maximoff.

She'd for him throughout Hel, and eventually found him with another soul right at the border of Hel. Loki had asked why he was here- "Thor said he was good, in the end-" Hela had explained that doing one good deed at the end of your life didn't necessarily mean you'd end up in Valhalla, or anywhere else.

After some prompting, Pietro had showed her his speed, something that had confused Loki and Hela alike- speed was not impressive for them, as they were from Asgard, and Earthlings would never compare to Asgardians.

Loki had opened created his illusion then, sliding down to sit on a rock and watch what was happening on Midgard. They'd found that they were in a palace of sorts, speaking with who they quickly realized was the princess of the kingdom. Loki had taken a liking to her as she conversed with Dr. Banner, quickly making him uncomfortable. He also was fascinated by Vision, the being created from the mind stone.

Pietro had asked Hela and Loki both if they knew anything about what had happened to Wanda. Hela hadn't known who that was, and all Loki had to offer was that Thor had said she'd begun training as an Avenger.

As everyone had fallen silent, Loki switched the illusion to where Thor was. Both Hela and himself were horrified to see what had come of Nidavellir. Both had fond memories of travelling to the star, especially Hela. She'd been with her father when they'd promised to protect Nidavellir in return for weapons when necessary. One of the dwarves living on the star had been the one to give Fenrir as thanks.

Loki had been even more horrified when he heard what Thor offered to do- take the full force of the star. Hela did not share his fear- she didn't exactly have fond memories of him, after all. He had been the reason she'd been banished, in truth- Odin wanted Thor to take over the throne, not herself.

As Thor was tossed back from the star, Hela insisted that Loki turn the image back to Earth. Once he'd been sure Thor would live, he'd finally agreed, and in moments the small group were observing the events taking place on Earth.

They watched the Battle of Wakanda unfold, watched as Wanda joined the fight (both Pietro and Loki had enjoyed watching her immediately turn the tables), and then watched as Thor arrived at Wakanda. They watched as Thanos finally joined the fight, and they watched as Thor killed the titan, but not in time. As Thanos did The Snap, the group turned and looked around, dread filling them as they watched souls start disappearing around them.

When the souls in Hel disappeared, it wasn't like it was on Earth. Seeing as they were already dead, instead of turning to dust they disappeared in a bright golden light.

Hela had immediately started planning, knowing what would happen if she did nothing.

She couldn't resurrect more than fifteen souls from the Soul World. So, she decided to resurrect the ones she knew would be useful. She had teleported back to her palace then, leaving a horrified Loki and Pietro.

She'd begun planning who she would bring back. Already, Hela knew she would bring back the people she saw made a big difference in the Battle of Wakanda- Bucky Barnes (who she'd briefly met when he fell from the bridge, when he almost met death), King T'Challa, Wanda Maximoff, and Sam Wilson.

Then, she decided to open her own illusion and find out what was happening on Titan, as she knew he may go there. Instead, she found a group of people she'd never seen, though she'd heard about a few from an older arrival, Ronan. She then decided to bring the dead Guardians of the Galaxy. She discovered that was just about all of them.

She'd heard about Dr. Strange from beings in the Dark Dimension, one that she happened have a hand in running. She decided he'd be brought back, as well as the younger boy with them. He managed to stay alive longer than she'd anticipated, something that impressed her.

She'd opened one more illusion, using it to just scan Earth. Her interest had been caught when she found a group of people with a portal in front of them. She would bring them back.

As she continued scanning the planet, she found one two more people she'd like to bring back- a woman who, as she started to disappear, created a blasting storm in her fear, and another woman that let out a blast of fire-looking magic as she disappeared.

Then, Hela got to work.

With Asgard gone and her magic weakened, Hela hadn't had much of a reason to open any portals. However, she was still capable of doing so. With a wave of her hand, a portal opened, and then she was strutting into the field she'd seen Thanos go to.

She'd entered the house Thanos was in, just to find his weakened form looking out one of the windows of the home, the gauntlet abandoned nearby.

With nearly silent steps, she creeped up behind him and grabbed the gauntlet, before teleporting back to her portal and stalking back in. With a snap of her fingers, the portal closed.

As she went back to her throne, she started tinkering with the device. She didn't need the gauntlet, nor most of the stones. She just needed the soul stone.

As time went on, she managed to do what she'd hoped to do- manipulate the souls in the Soul World. Next to her, she generated an illusion, so she could see inside of the stone. With the help of her illusion, she managed to resurrect the selected souls.

Then, she set out to do her next task- bringing Loki and, after a moment of consideration, Pietro back to life. As she closed her illusion, Hela snapped her fingers, teleporting herself back to Loki and Pietro. There, she found Loki having what appeared to be a breakdown, screeching about how Thor was incompetent and "how he'd _died_ showing Thor to aim for the head."

She didn't wait to explain what she was planning- there was no point to, they'd have no memory of this. She'd merely let her magic swirl around the two, ignoring the confused protests, and after merely a few moments, the two disappeared from Hel.

Hela had quickly decided she'd go to Midgard with them, as she knew what danger the group were in. Thanos had more followers, that she was sure of, and if any of them discovered what she'd done, they'd wipe out the resurrected. If they did that, there was no guarantee she'd be able to bring them back again- she couldn't reach into Valhalla.

She went to Midgard and played the roll of Loki's sister. And that's how she ended up in the predicament.

She shouldn't have let the Avengers take them. She knew that the moment they'd left the door. And now, here she was, pacing the floor of the tiny apartment, ripping at her hair, the wood underneath her feet rotting as her magic swirled around her in frustration.

It had been hours now, and still there was no sign of Loki or any of the others that had been with him. When she'd opened an illusion, to see what was happening at the tower, she found the entire building was in disarray. Thor was being held back, trying to attack Clint Barton. Dr. Banner and Nebula were talking in urgent tones, and Nebula seemed moments from attacking Barton herself.

Now, Hela mused, she'd have to go and pay them a visit.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello!

School started for me on Tuesday, so please know updates may not be as frequent.

On a better note, I got a new guinea pig! His name's Milo, and my dog Chase basically adopted him.

ALSO THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS BUT I LOVE JAKE DILLINGER I'M CRYING I ALSO LOVE VICTORY BOW

 **AvengingLegendHobo:** AAA I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT AND ARE SHOOK

 **River:** yay! I'm happy you like it!

 **FluffyKatFan:** There'll be a lot more Hela! And Loki'll be complaining about that for the entire fic tbh

 **Warnings:**

 **Word Count: 1060**

* * *

Loki and Bucky were silent for a moment, as Wanda introduced Mantis and Vision to the others. They both knew there was no way for them to leave Earth, as they didn't have a spaceshift and at this point, only Thor could summon the bifrost.

After another moment or two of silence, Loki piped up. 'We could always ask Thor for help-"

"You wanna go back to the Avengers? After one of them attacked you?!" Gamora snapped immediately, narrowing her eyes.

"Thor wasn't… hostile," he defended.

"He was acting weird the whole time," Wanda murmured, shaking her head slightly.

"That was because of me," Loki said, shrugging. "I'm pretty sure you'd be creeped out by your dead brother coming back to life after fifteen years."

"You really think it's a good idea to go there?" Wanda asked, looking apprehensive.

"We're kinda past good ideas at this point," he pointed out. "It's the best thing we got, besides maybe going to Wakanda and convincing Queen Shuri to make us a ship."

"That would probably go better than this!" Bucky shouted, throwing his hands up. "Besides, we might find Black Panther while we're at it!"

As Bucky and Loki continued yelling at each other, Peter spoke up for the first time since getting there. "Loki's right- even if we go to Wakanda, which we probably won't be able to, with the force field, that'll only give us Black Panther. We need more than them."

"You're on our side now?" Bucky asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm one of you, aren't I? I got reborn, too," Peter replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"...If you guys are supposed to be from space, how are you on Earth?" Pietro asked, interrupting Bucky as he was about to reply.

"What do you mean?" Bucky wondered, turning to the blonde.

"Loki, Mantis, and Gamora- none of them are- were Earth. Loki's planet got destroyed, Gamora was the last of her kind, and nobody even knows with Mantis," Pietro explained, gesturing to each person in turn.

"I- I don't actually know," Loki said, face scrunching in confusion.

"Is that really what's important right now?" Gamora snapped. "If we're going to get Thor, we might as well go now. It's best to get this done as fast as possible, right?"

"She's right," Peter agreed. Mantis nodded with him.

"Then you guys can figure this out later. Let's go," Gamora ordered, pushing herself to her feet.

"What? We're just gonna walk up to the tower and be like, 'oh hey sorry for bailing, we were busy finding out we're your dead friends and having identity crisises?'" Bucky muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"They were shooting at us- me," Loki reminded as he walked forward and down the stairs.

"Then we'll just be causing more trouble," Bucky muttered, but didn't argue more.

Instead, he trailed behind Wanda and Gamora, who were whispering to each other, eyes flicking between the people with them.

Peter hopped onto the stair railing, sliding down it with ease. Vision just floated down the stairs, Pietro racing past him. Mantis leaped down the steps, crashing into Loki at the bottom, prompting muffled complaints. Bucky Cas sat at the top, wagging his tail.

Once he shoved Mantis off of him, Loki didn't wait for the others. Instead, he teleported outside, leaning against the railings and waiting for the group to catch up. After a moment, the door flung open and Pietro darted out, Peter on his heels. Bucky trailed behind. Mantis followed soon after, choosing to wait next to Loki. Then Vision phased through the wall, and finally Wanda and Gamora paced out behind them. Without turning around, Wanda waved her hand, and the door slammed shut.

"Are you actually going to walk with us?" Bucky asked as he reached Loki.

Loki nodded, but then leaned over and whispered, "of course not. I'm going to teleport ahead of you, just so I can drive Pietro crazy."

"Why?" Bucky muttered, shaking his head.

"He's used to being ahead," Loki replied, before disappearing.

After a few seconds, he reappeared at the other end of the street, throwing his head up for a moment, to see if a building was going to fall on him. It did not.

Pietro sped up to catch up with him. It seemed Loki's prediction had been right- it was driving him crazy.

Bucky shook his head, muttering under his breath as he followed the girls. Wanda and Gamora were still whispering to each other, and Bucky couldn't hear what they were talking about. Vision was talking to Peter. Peter, despite his initial hesitation, was speaking excitedly to him, asking the robot all sorts of questions about him. He seemed most interested in the power source in his head.

Thanos had gotten the mind stone, which meant Vision was no longer alive due to the stone. Wanda had told Bucky when they first met that she thought it was possible that Queen Shuri had been the one to bring Vision back to life, because the glowing bit of metal that now sat in Vision's skull was nothing that Bucky had ever seen.

Bucky's interest was stolen by a jolt from his arm. He froze, letting out a hiss at the sharp pain, before following them again. As he walked, he reached down and pushed his sleeve up, inspecting the piece of metal.

When he went open a panel on the side, he was intending to check the wiring. Instead, he discovered a tiny gadget stuck to the top of the panel. A soft blue light was emitting from it, and with a harsh tug, he ripped it off the metal. As soon as he pulled it off, his arm sprung back to life, another jolt of pain rock through Bucky. The light continued for another moment or so, before disappearing.

With narrowed eyes, he scanned the street around him. His eyes finally landed on a figure at the other end of the street. He only saw them- she, for a moment, before she disappeared around the corner. He only knew she was a girl from the skirt billowing behind her.

Bucky's attention was stolen once again when Loki let out a shout. When he turned to look at him and discover what was wrong, he found that they had reached Avengers Tower.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi!

So, it looks like the spammers stop, but I'm still gonna add it here: please stop spamming me. Stop spamming the gibberish comments about A03. Stop.

Guys October 5 is now a national holiday called Venom Day okay I didn't make the rules. Everyone must write "We Are Venom" on their hands and be willing to read about my screaming over Venom

Also, please note, I don't actually know if Squirrel Girl lives in Jersey City, but I'm saying she does, 'cause she's friends with Ms. Marvel

 **AvengingLegendHobo:** Y'ALL GOTTA FIGURE OUT WHO IT IS, SHE'S NOT GONNA BE REVEALED UNTIL LATER

 **FluffyKatFan:** Like I said, you guys gotta figure it out~

 **DreamingGirl2.0:** YAY IT'S SPOOPY

 **Warnings: Spoiler for Antman and the Wasp**

 **Word Count: 1161**

* * *

As Hela flicked her wrist, opening a portal, she felt her magic swirl around her. Her hair, which had been short and spiky before, now flew around her in long black strands. Her cape and armor phased into place on her, and she could feel the skin around her eyes turn black once again, a side-effect of her magic.

As she stalked through the portal, the main room of Avengers Tower came into full view.

Hulk, the man she recognized from the day Asgard was destroyed, was standing with Stark, a man she'd met briefly when he was stabbed on Titan. They were facing several huge screens, scrolling through camera feeds.

Steve Rogers was pacing across the room, Antman chatting to him nervously.

Black Widow, Nebula, and Hawkeye were in the corner of the room, whispering to each other in urgent tones.

Across the room, Rocket was wiping down his guns, tail twitching. Thor stood with him, muttering and glaring at the floor.

With a wave of her hand, Hela let the portal fizz away. Stretching her arm out, she felt a sword appear in her palm. While she didn't plan on attacking anyone just yet, it would be useful in threatening them.

Before she could speak, though, she felt a light tug on her cape. When she turned and looked down, Hela saw a tiny girl with short brown hair staring up at her curiously. She couldn't have been more than five years old.

As she began to ask who exactly Hela was, there was a shout. Then, Hela, with a swish of magic, knocked the girl away, before ducking and barely dodging the Stormbreaker whirling straight at her. It ended up imbedded in the wall next to her.

"Really, brother? You almost hit a child," Hela chided, turning to give Thor a half-scowl. "Quite reckless."

By now, all the Avengers were brandishing weapons at her. The only ones who didn't look ready to attack at any moment were Stark and Antman. Stark looked cautious, while Antman just looked nervous.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Thor snarled, and the Stormbreaker hurled itself back into his hand.

"I'm the goddess of death- did you really thing you could kill me?" Hela pointed out, letting her sword fizz away. She could already tell she wouldn't need it.

"Why are you here?" Thor repeated, lip curling in a scowl.

Hela crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. It was a habit she picked up during her time on Midgard.

"I believe you borrowed something of mine," she replied. "From the looks of it, you also lost them."

"Them- you mean Loki?!" Rogers asked, voice going high with incredulousness.

"As well as the rest," she responded, unbothered by the group's growing unease.

"But they're not yours-" Black Widow began, twirling her gun between her hands.

"I brought them back, so they kind of are," Hela pointed out, smirking at their shocked expressions. "Now, where are they?"

"You brought them back?!" Banner asked, the green that had begun to tint his hand disappearing. "Who else did you bring back?"

"All of them. From Wanda Maximoff to- what was his name? Groot?" Hela replied, shrugging.

Then, she let her arm swing out and felt the sword appear in her grasp once again. She narrowed her eyes and felt her lips lift in a small smirk. Then, she turned and pointed the sword at the group. Now, every single one except Stark had their weapons drawn once again.

"Where are they?" She asked, her voice mockingly sweet as she tilted her head. She felt her small fangs show as she spoke.

"We don't know," Stark piped up as Thor got ready to swing once again. "They disappeared earlier today, right after we brought them here."

"What do you mean? How did they disappear?" Hela asked, lowering her arm.

"Clint set off Loki's powers- he teleported away, and he brought Wanda with him. Then, Pietro ran out with the rest of them," Stark explained, nodding towards Hawkeye as he spoke.

"Loki, Wanda, Pietro, Gamora, Bucky- was that everyone that was here?" Hela asked after a moment. "You haven't found the rest yet?"

"We didn't know there were more," he replied.

"Hmph," Hela hummed.

For a moment, she stayed silent, considering whether she should stay and continue this, or if she should go and try and dig out Loki and the rest. If he had magic now, it would be easier to find him. However, she wasn't really worried for him. After years of living on Earth, she knew what that whole group of kids were capable of, and that they were fully capable of defending themselves. She was even more sure of this now, because she'd seen the news broadcast, and had seen Gamora's memories resurface when she shot the foreign weapon.

"Where are the rest of them, anyway?" Rogers asked when she didn't speak, shaking Hela out of her thoughts.

"Who do you mean?" She replied, tilting her head slightly.

"Peter- where's Peter Parker?" Stark interrupted Rogers as he was about to speak. "What happened to him?"

"Peter Parker is in- Queens, is that what you call it? Queens or Harlem," she replied.

"What about Strange?" He pressed, eyes growing wide.

As he asked this, he turned and started typing on the many screens around him, most likely checking different camera feeds for the boy.

"Strange was in Manhattan, though I'm not sure if he's still there. I'm not sure any of them are still where they started," Hela answered.

"What about Sam Wilson?" Rogers wondered, lowering his shield.

"Jersey City, I believe," she said, shrugging.

"Why there?" Rogers asked, face scrunching in confusion.

"There were more supers there, as you call them," she explained, rolling her eyes at their confusion. "Their names are Kamala Khan and Doreen Green, if I'm correct. I figured he'd be safer there, as he didn't have any special powers."

"T'Challa?" Black Widow asked next, leaning forward in interest.

"Wakanda," Hela said.

"What about Groot? Or Quill?" Rocket snapped, setting his gun down.

"Quill was somewhere in Missouri. Groot was in San Francisco," she replied.

"Why there?" Stark asked, not lifting his head as he dug around through the screens.

"They already have a giant symbiote roaming the streets- compared to that, how shocking is a talking tree?" Hela pointed out, smirking slightly.

She'd met symbiotes before, of course. It wasn't very uncommon to have people come to Hel, bonded with one. Most, if not all, were huge, vicious looking monsters, with bloodied claws and teeth, and milky white eyes.

"What about the Valkyrie?" Thor asked, slowly lowering his weapon.

Before Hela could respond, there was a rattle from down the hall, and then the sound of a door opening. Then, as Rogers opened his mouth to speak, red magic began swirling around the room, moving quickly and jerkily.

Hela grinned. It looked like the witch was here.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi!

In case you didn't know, Stinger is Cassie from Antman!

Also, would you guys like me to bring in the chocolate-eating danger noodle aka Venom?

 **AvengingLegendHobo:** NOT EVERYONE M8, DRAX IS A THING

 **FluffyKatFan:** Yee, Hela's a queen- and tbh that's only included because uh I love Venom and wanted to mention him

 **loki56:** Welcome to the fam m8- and thank you!

 **Lalonnie:** oh god this one had me laughing- thanks 3

 **Natalie Rushman:** as you can tell it got signifigantly worse

 **Warnings: Antman and the Wasp Spoilers**

 **Word Count: 1000**

* * *

With a hiss under her breath, Wanda slid into the room, her magic covering the room. Mantis bounced after her, with Pietro behind them, ready to grab them and run. Loki was outside with the rest, just in case things went bad and he had to teleport them away.

However, none of them were quite prepared for what they saw. Hela, the woman Wanda recognized as Loki's sister, was standing at the other end of the room, a sword in her grasp. All of the Avengers, except for Stark, had their weapons out, as well, though they didn't look aggressive. A little girl, who if Wanda wasn't mistaken was Stinger's daughter, Layla, was next to Hela, looking at the magic with wide eyes.

"Uh… hi?" Pietro said, stopping in his tracks.

"Hello!" Mantis greeted, waving.

Wanda didn't say anything. Instead, she directed her magic towards Hela, letting it swirl around her so fast it was almost violent. With her eyes narrowed, she scanned the room, looking for anything else strange. Once she was sure that it was only them, she turned back to Hela.

"What are you doing here?" She growled, strengthening her magic.

"Well, I was trying to find my brother," Hela replied, voice calm. "And I ended up helping them find more of you. You interrupted before I could tell the rest."

"What do you mean 'more of us?'" Pietro repeated, cocking his head.

"I mean more of you. Black Panther, Peter Parker, Sam Wilson, Brunnhilde, Hope Van Dyne- I could go on. Quite a few of you were brought back," she answered, rolling her eyes at his expression.

"You know where they are?" Wanda asked, letting her magic slow down.

"Obviously. I'm the one who brought you back," she responded, giving them an expectant expression.

"You brought us back?!" Mantis said, eyes wide. "Why?!"

"My power's draining, you're powerful, blah blah blah- basically so you could undo The Snap and I could stop dying," Hela said, waving her hand nonchalantly.

"...What?" Wanda muttered.

"So- so you know where everyone else is-" Pietro stammered, bouncing on his heels.

"I just said that, no?" Hela replied, letting her sword fizzle away as she crossed her arms. "Now, can I ask why you're here?"

Wanda shook her head, before replying, "we're here to- you know what, now it doesn't matter."

"Where is the Valkyrie?" Thor asked, whirling around back to Hela.

Wanda let her magic swirl back near her. Instead of covering the room, it now roared around her, Pietro, and Mantis.

"Brunnhilde is Cairo," Hela answered.

"Cairo? In Egypt?" Black Widow asked.

"There's a mutant living there- Ororo Munroe," she responded. "I figured that, even with her being an Asgardian, it'd be better for her to be with someone with powers."

"Who's she? Ororo, I mean?" Banner wondered, turning away from Stark.

"As I said, a mutant. If I'm correct, she was better known as Storm. She could control weather," Hela explained. "After 1983, she became quite powerful."

"What about Hope? You said she got brought back?" Antman spoke up then, nearly cutting Hela off.

"She should be here, wandering around New York," Hela said.

As the Avengers continued to question her, Wanda grabbed Mantis and Pietro and slowly started to back out of the room.

As she dragged them out, she mulled over the information. They didn't know where everyone was, but they knew enough to start. Also, now they knew how and why they were brought back.

Once the group had made it outside, they ran for the rest of them.

Loki and Bucky sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. Loki was playing with his powers, teleporting rocks and sticks littered around him. Bucky was holding his arm, digging through the wiring.

Across from them, Peter was sticking to a street lamp, Vision and Gamora staring up at him, probably testing what he could stick to.

When they saw Wanda, Pietro, and Mantis approach, Peter hopped off the lamp, rolling to over as he landed. Bucky started reattaching his arm, and Loki dropped the rock he was holding.

"Well? Where is he?" Loki asked, pushing himself to his feet. "Where's Thor?"

"We're… not getting Thor," Wanda replied, trailing off.

"Hela was there!" Pietro all but shouted, throwing his arms up. "Your sister was there! She's- she's the one who brought us back- all so we could just fix The Snap-"

"She said where some of the others are," Mantis said, clapping her hands.

"Hope Van Dyne- Wasp, you know?- She's supposed to be here, in New York. The Valkyrie girl is in Egypt with some- what'd they say? Mutant? With some mutant," Pietro exclaimed, staring to grin.

Wanda thought back to what she'd heard, before she'd let her magic enter the room. "Dr. Strange was in Manhattan. Sam Wilson- Falcon- was in Jersey City with some other supers. Um- Quill is-was in Missouri, and Groot was in San Francisco. Black Panther is in Wakanda, and- and that's it, I think. They didn't mention the rest."

"...So who should we try to find first?" Peter asked after a moment, tilting his head.

As Wanda opened her mouth to reply, Bucky cut her off. "We should try to find Hope. She'll probably be the easiest to find."

"But wouldn't it be more useful to find someone like Dr. Strange first?" Pietro asked, tilting his head.

"Hope Van Dyne was easily one of the smartest people in history- she managed to open a portal to the Quantum Realm. I'm pretty sure she'd be more useful than a magician," Loki pointed out, rolling his eyes.

Bucky nodded, and Wanda was about to agree when Peter spoke up.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to split up? Loki can teleport a group to some of the farther places, like Egypt or Wakanda, while some of us can stay here and look through some of the closer places, like Manhattan. Pietro can always run to places like Jersey City or San Francisco."


	20. Chapter 20

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Between school, and me getting very sick, I haven't been able to update.

I would like to mention here that because of the gap between chapters, the characters have kind of changed.

Also because I seem to have gotten a lot more readers, my Tumblr is **x-space-roses-x**. I mainly post about my ocs and Marvel. It's not uncommon to see me talk about upcoming characters in New Age, or upcoming one-shots!

 **BTS Homestuck:** No no no! I'm sorry for making your worry, but this is definitely still going to be updated!

 **AvengingLegendHobo:** AAA THANK!

 **FluffyKatFan:** This chapter is all about Hope! I don't actually know when Strange is going to come in though… (if he comes in in this chapter, just know that I write these notes before the chapter r.i.p)

 **Lalonnie:** Obviously I'm a story. You guys didn't realize that? Pshh, peasants.

 **DreamingGirl2.0:** Excuse me? We all know Loki is beauty and Bucky is grace.

...That was a joke plz don't kill me

 **Kitsune695:** Isn't that why we all love Loki? I know it's why I love him lol

 **Warnings:**

 **Word Count: 976**

* * *

As Hope darted down the street, she pulled her device back out, grinning down at it.

The light on the top had turned green, and just now was it dimming. As her grin widened, she shoved the little box back in her pocket. As she was doing that, she turned the corner.

As it turns out, running and turning corners without looking up is a bad idea. Her breath left her as she crashed into someone, tipping back and nearly landing on her rear.

When she looked up, about to snap at whoever ran into her, her words left her. Eyes wide, she took in what she'd ran into.

She'd ran into a cape.

A fucking cape.

"Holy shi-" She muttered, backing away.

Of course, life couldn't just let her from this crazy ordeal, because just as she was far enough to turn back around the corner, her back slammed into someone.

Before she turned around, she reached back and grabbed whatever was behind her. She could feel fabric, but it seemed solid, so she figured it was a person. Hopefully, a person who was as shocked as she was.

Hopping forward, she turned around to see a boy, a year older than her at most, looking down at her with an expectant gaze.

"...You're not going to scream?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Nope, just waiting for you to scream first," she replied, chewing on her lip.

"Why would _I_ scream?" He wondered, smirking slightly.

Hope through her hands up, shrieking, "because there's a FLOATING CAPE!"

"So?"

"So? SO? SO THAT IS NORMALLY SOMETHING PEOPLE SCREAM ABOUT! CAPES DON'T FLOAT!" She snapped, shoving him backwards.

"Actually, it's a cloak, not a cape," he pointed out, straightening and brushing himself off.

Hope could have swore her eye started twitching. She was about to snarl something at him, but was cut off by the cape- _cloak_ barrelling into her, knocking her off her feet.

She braced herself, prepared to slam into the pavement. However, instead she found herself staring at the grey cement, the boy having caught her.

"Sorry, it gets… excited. Especially since someone found it earlier," he explained, helping her straighten herself out.

As she regained her footing, he stuck his hand out to her. "My name's Stephen Strange."

She glanced at his hand for a moment, before tentatively grabbing it. "Hope Van Dyne."

"A pleasure, Hope," he said, offering a small smile.

As she started to agree, a loud beeping cut her off. Her eyes widening, she ripped her device out of her pocket. It was whirring crazily, the light on the top flashing rapidly.

"What is that?" Stephen asked, leaning over to get a better look at it.

"It's basically a detection device. It starts going off if Vibranium is around, and then it can kind of 'suck up' the energy from it," she explained, not bothering to look at him.

"Why? Where'd you get it?" He asked, voice loud of the alarm.

"Shh!" She hushed, whipping her head around.

As she did so, her hand wandered until it found the small dial on the back of the box. As she found it, she turned it, hearing the volume of the alarm diminish until it was completely silent.

Leaning over, she peaked around the corner, seeing the group of kids she'd seen earlier. She recognized the boy she'd followed earlier and hooked the device up to in the middle, talking to one of the shorter boys in the group.

"Who are they?" Stephen whispered, having no trouble looking over her head at them. He was a good foot taller than her.

"I don't know," she replied. "Do you see that boy in the middle? With the long hair and old sweater?"

"Uh- yeah, yeah. Why?" He glanced down at her, backing away after a moment. She followed.

"He's the one setting off the detector. He has a prosthetic made of Vibranium!" She answered, tossing her hands up.

"Yeah. You could've just asked about it, instead of trying to break it," a voice muttered behind her, and she whipped around to find him leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"You tried to break his arm?!" Stephen asked, giving her a quick glare.

She whirled around, glaring back at him. "Shut up!"

When Hope turned around, she found him leaning off the wall, looking behind them.

"...Why do you have a floating cape?" He asked, though he seemed almost bored.

"Isn't that from the Sanctum?" A new voice asked, and a moment later a short, red-haired girl hopped into sight from behind him.

"Ye- what?" Stephen cut himself off, giving the girl a shocked look. "How do you know that?"

"Hm? I was there earlier today," she stated, shrugging.

Before any of them could respond, the cloak tried barrelling at the redhead. However, unlike with Hope, it didn't even make it to her. Instead, she raised her hands, and red light started flowing out. It stopped the cloak a few inches away from her face.

"Can you call your cape off?" The boy asked, glancing at Stephen.

With a wave of his hand, Stephen beckoned the cloak back. It did float back, but it swirled around them almost violently despite this.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, who are you? Why are you- actually, wait, no, I know why he's here. Why are you-" Stephen gestured to the redhead- "here?"

"I followed him," she replied, shrugging. "And I'm Wanda. This is Bucky. Uh- why are you here?"

"She-" Bucky gestured to Hope- "was messing with my arm. Stuck something to it. It glitched it out, stopped working."

"You did? Why?" Wanda asked, giving Hope a curious glance.

"Does it matter?" She snapped back, crossing her arms.

As Bucky began to respond, there was a loud thud and shriek from behind them.


End file.
